


Bad Romances

by Crissillis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 43,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissillis/pseuds/Crissillis
Summary: Well this is a love story for Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, and others. This is based on transformers beast hunters. *Megatron sends out a message to one of his most deadly decepticons and an old foe that is not welcome to all decepticons but the message she bears has something to do with their dead planet and the whole cybertronian race being at stake. Who will win and who will fall.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own transformers just my ocs

Bad Romances No One's POV "Blackstar we just received a signal on a planet called Earth should we deploy our ship to go there?" said a femme who was the medic of the ship and with slight pearlish paint job, she was grounder, and with a light blue visor. "Earth...hmm….well if we must, who was the one to sent the message, do tell Crystal," said Blackstar who is a slim but lethal seeker with a red spike on her head and black and gold armor wear. "It is from…. *gasp* Lord Megatron himself ma'am," said Crystal; the femme that was looking at the computer screen behind Blackstar turned around as well to see her twin, the femme's name is Cyclone she has indigo, black, blue, and a little bit of mint green amour a seeker like Blackstar herself but more slimmer. "Lord Megatron you say? Well now there's a surprise!" she says with a wicked smile on her face "We must leave at once! Wouldn't you say so Cyclone?" Cyclone only gave a nod. "To earth we go then!" said Blackstar with a sinister smile.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever so go ahead and let me know what you think thanks!

Megaton's POV

"Starscream!" I yelled through the comlink.

"Yes lord Megatron," said Starscream

"Is the landing pad cleared yet? I don't want anything in the way of our guests when they arrive, or I'll have your spark!" I threatened.

"I assure you my lord that everything will be cleared when they arrive," said Starscream.

"It better be," I threatened again.

I end the com link and go to the control room where I find Soundwave typing away at the control screen and looking at the monitors making sure everything is in order "if only I had more cons like him the war would've been won already" I think in my helm.

"Soundwave, do tell of how you feel about our guests coming I understand that you had a mutual understanding with one of them, am I correct?" I ask him knowing very well which of the femmes he had a liking to.

"Mutual understanding... correct... with one of them... yes... to help ... better our cause ...for the... better" he said in my voice and other voices.

"Good, be sure that you are the one to show them to their quarters, and show them around the ship before Starscream ruins their stay," I say.

"As you wish... my lord," soundwave says in other recordings and nods his helm and takes his leave out of the control room.

Starscream's POV

"I have no idea as to why lord Megatron is making so much of a fuss for our new guests he just says that we are going to have some guests join our crew and bamb! everyone's in a hurry to get everything ready for the new arrivals. I don't see the point in it and besides that the last time he did this was for-" I stop mid sentence realize as to why he wanted everything in tip top shape "his sister was coming to join said crew!" he ran away from the Veihcon that he was talking to and tried finding his partner Shockwave.

"Shockwave we need to hurry I now understand who the guests that Lord Megatron is talking about!" I shout and run to him.

"And who are the guests do you think he is talking about?" Shockwave says calmly.

"Your cousins Cyclone and Crystal and my sister Blackstar!" I yell as if it wasn't obvious. Shockwave just looks at me and then faints right in front of me, "Shockwave?...Shockwave?... Shockwave!?" I yell and wave my servo in front of his eye that went dim.

*note that yes I know later on in the season of transformers prime they are partners* but I like it this way better at the moment.

"What's with all the ruc-... Starscream what did you do!?" asked Knock out.

"I didn't do anything I just told him that my sister and his cousins were going to be the guests that Lord Megatron was talking about." he stated.

Knock out looks at him and then faints as well.

"You Mechs this is not the time to be fainting!" I shout.

"Not the time!" I hear my voice repeated and know exactly who it is.

"Soundwave is it true that they are coming?" I ask him knowing very well that he liked one of the femmes.

"Not the time," he repeats while clenching his fists.

"Very well, then at least help me wake them up," I growled.

Knockout's POV

"OOOWWW!" I shout being woken up from fainting.

"Get up we need hurry we have work to do!" shouts Starscream I see him hurrying carrying large cargo and carrying it to where his partner which is Shockwave "damn bastard!" I think in my head. They are both loading it onto the moving pads well better get started after all I'll be able to see Crystal again! the last time I saw her I was with her and we were both been working on healing the patients that were injured in the medic bay. I can't wait to see her in all her beauty again with her pearlish looking paint job was just stunning to me she was so beautiful especially when the sun is behind her and her armor shining off of her, she is just stunning.

"Hey quit daydreaming Knockout we need to hurry!" shouts Starscream.

I run over to the cargo's and hurry to take them to the cargo holds.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for continuing to read and please enjoy the story! XD XD XP XP

But please read:

The times that I'm going to use for this chapter are:

*stellar cycles: 50 years for humans (note that for every 50 years they only age one year older) because they aren't like us so ya.

Crystal's POV

"I can't believe I'm going to see Knockout again! Can you Cyclone?" I asked my twin.

she just shakes her helm she doesn't talk much, and sometimes she'll try to act like as if she is older than me even though we are twins, but deep down she's just looking after me and after what happened to our older brother I don't blame her. It was a sad day, I won't lie we were only six stellar cycles old and our brother was sixteen. He would always take care of me and Cyclone no matter what and when his best friend turned against him me and my sister were devastated. Cyclone never talked since.

We would roam the streets of Kaon and didn't have a place to stay our creators died when I and Cyclone were only five stellar cycles old. Then we accidentally got into the coliseum where the gladiators do battle. That was where we first met Blackstar… My sister and I owe our lives to her, and will do anything for Blackstar and our cause.

Cyclone's POV

I look at my sister and know that once we get on the ship she is so going to go all crazy on Knockout she might even be caring within the next few months there. I laugh at the thought at least she is able to talk to her crush me and Soundwave well even though he uses different recordings as do I, we always managed to keep our work together and mutual understanding of one another good as well.

"Remember our cousin is also with lord Megatron as well" I say in her voice

"Oh ya I totally forgot EEEEE I'm just really excited that I get to see KO again!" said sister excitedly.

"Calm down Crystal, we will be arriving shortly and you need to be patient after all you need to set an example as well. After what Arachnid did I don't want to see anymore screw ups got it?" said Blackstar sternly.

"Of course Blackstar, That treacherous Arachnid won't know what hit her after I'm threw with her, and sadly after all we did for her she is soooo going to pay," said my twin with a devious smile and changing her servo into a saw.

"Now that is what I want to hear." said Blackstar returning the smile with a wicked grin.

Blackstar's POV

"If only it were simple to be like them, they could at least be with the one they cared about. Unfortunately for me, I can never have that luxury….Damn my carrier why did she have to be the one to touch the dark energon! Why!" I yell in my helm

"It's because of her I can never have SPARKLINGS! And yet it took no effect on her she was able to have my younger brother and yet life decided to leave me barren! It's not fair! I had to find out when I was only six solar cycles and because I was barren they gave the throne to my younger brother Starscream! They treated me like scrap, then came lord Megatron" I paused in my thoughts and remember the battles we had. None would refuse to let the other win. We would in many times spar with each other because no one could master our skills.

We were certainly young at the time only sixteen solar cycles for me and he was nineteen we would always hang out with one another even though that wasn't how we started out any way. I was always bitter towards him, and then they grew into allies and Lord Megatron had even asked once if they could be something more. That was what broke her spark even more than anything they couldn't be together. She had said no, but she did tell him the reason as to why she said no, and yet he never once looked at her horrible or treated her like scrap he was always kind to her. If only he could let her go. We had to part ways after the death of our planet separating was the best thing for them. He probably already moved on and she would continue to serve him as a soldier as it should be and his second in command or his queen depends if he has moved on. She only hoped he did.

"Star...star… Blackstar!" yells Crystal I look at her and give her a stern look not realizing she was talking to me.

"What is it Crystal? Couldn't you see I was in deep thought," I say to her harsher than I intended.

"We are about to enter Earth's solar system ma'am," she reports.

"Good, Cyclone be sure that Lord Megatron knows we are about to enter Earth's solar system," I command.

She nods her helm and sends the message.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for reading please let me know what you think in the review and things are starting to get real juicy. ;) XD XD XP XP

Shockwave's POV

As I'm in the quarters of my partner and me, I already know that he is as excited as am I to see our family. I know of Cyclone's and Crystal's past because they are my cousins. I just have what's the word they use ah yes guilt that I couldn't take care of them at the time. During that time I was too busy in the science academy for gifted sparklings and sad to say they wouldn't let family in unless they were also gifted. Cyclone could've joined but her sister was not as gifted as her, seeing as she wanted to be a medic and help cons with any injury big or small it didn't matter to her. So they roamed the streets of Kaon from what I heard and there they met Blackstar and she gladly took them in. All primus bless her spark had it not been for her I don't know what would've happened to them. I then feel servos wrap around my waist line and know exactly who is it when I hear the voice.

"What's troubling you Shockey?" says my partner with concern looking over my shoulder, he always knows how to make me feel better even if I am unable to show it. He did treat me unfair in the beginning like all the rest of the cons except for lord Megatron of course and his family, but then he had a change of spark when we started working with one another and we kept talking since. I soon realized that it was his sister that rescued my cousins and I was thankful for that. We then kept talking as we worked with each other and I then started to feel some other feelings towards him. He did define it to me, where we agreed to become partners because he felt the same way and wanted to see where it went. I've been meaning to ask him a certain question but I'm not sure how he would react to it.

"Just thinking of my cousins is all, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that it's annoying." I say irritated that he keeps calling me that.

"I know I just love it when you chase me around it brings sparks into life besides you need the exercise because you keep being cooped up here all the time yes I know it is good for the cause but at least get out a little bit I'm worried for your well-being and after that last explosion I don't want any of those happening again." he said to me looking away and sad. "Why is that he can always look so cute when he is concerned about me?" I think in my helm.

"You need not worry about me there is nothing to worry about I'm always here if you need it," I say to him and rest my helm with his and wrap my servos around his tiny waist. He sighs and still looks sad. I know he feels guilty for leaving me behind. but that is in the past and what matters now is the mech he is now.

Shockwave report to the command center immediately!" yelled lord Megatron. The moment being ruined.

"Yes lord Megatron," I say. I look at my partner once again and knowing I have to take my leave.

"We'll talking later, I promise," I say to him he nods his helm and kisses the side of my audio receptors and whispers "We will be doing more than talking later" before we depart, and I hear my own spark pounding knowing very well what he meant by it.

*time skip*

By the time I get there Lord Megatron is already waiting for me along with soundwave.

"Shockwave, we will need you to ….distract Starscream when our guests get here. Soundwave is going to give them a tour of the facility while they are here, and I need you to do whatever you want with him just so long as it takes up the solar cycle got it?" orders Megatron.

"Understood Lord Megatron and of when will they be arriving?" I asked so I can get my things ready for the free time I'm going to have with Starscream even though I was hoping to meet my cousins again I know Starscream wants to meet his sister she was his biggest role model even though both of their creators hated her, she never treated her brother horribly. He tells me she was always looking out for him and keeping him safe so when she went to the arena in Kaon it broke his spark for her leave because both of her creators sold her there for her to die and get rid of their disgrace of a sparkling and not Starscream.

"They will be here tomorrow now make sure Starscream is aware of tomorrow and don't tell him that his sister is coming got it?" Ordered Megatron.

"It shall be done," I replied ending my conversation with him.

Starscream's POV

"I don't know why Megatron wanted to see Shockwave I only pray to primus that he is alright," say in my head.

"Right when I head back to our quarters I see knockout on my way there and I wonder if he can take me in and see if he can help me out with a certain problem that I've been having lately and I have no idea as to why but I've been feeling ill all of a sudden but I do hope it's not some bug or anything worse," I think in my helm.

"Knockout!" I shout right after him he turns around and sees it me with a frown on his faceplate.

"What is it now Starscream I don't have time for your gossip and if has nothing to do with medical related reasons I don't want to hear it ok," says Knock out.

"Yes I know but it is medical related I have not been feeling well and I need to know why. It's been going on for the past 5 solar cycles

"Hmmm… alright let's go to my medical lab and see what's going on," he says.

"Thank you knock out you will not believe how annoying it is to wake up from recharge puking up the energon I drink," I say.

"What did you say?" Asks Knock out.

"I keep waking up from recharge to throw up energon," I repeat. He just stares at me and then starts running and tells me to follow him so I run with him. I'm entering the med bay I see him looking through some drawers and then pull out his scanning pad.

"What are you going to do with the scanning pad," I ask

"Well for starters I have a theory of what is wrong with you...then again it could be another symptom that is going to happen pretty soon," Says Knock out.

"What are your theories that you have of me?" I ask curious.

"Well one of them is you carrying spark or you are going to be in cyber heat soon," he said.

"Carrying a SPARK! HIM WITH SPARK! OR IN CYBER HEAT! He can't be in cyber not right now especially!" I think in my helm as Knockout scans me.

"Well you aren't carrying spark, but the scan does show that you are going to be in cyber heat pretty soon," he says.

"Great and right when my sister is coming over along with shockwave's cousins' I have to be in cyber heat!" I yell.

"Well at least you have shockwave to help you with it," he states.

"Like he is going to be willing to help me with condition I'm in?" I ask.

"Well he is your partner and from I could hear across the hall with you two fragging," He tells me and smirks.

My cheeks turn a light blue in rage and embarrassment that we were that loud. I look away ashamed that we could be heard from within the ship.

"Well you might want to leave a cyber heat only last a solar cycle so be luck you weren't one of the types that last a whole stellar cycle," he says.

"Fair point," I say and take my leave to my quarters as I enter I see shock wave there sprawled out on our bed. I smile at him and think if he would help me with the my problem so I ask him.

"Shockwave… shockwave ...shockwave," I say and he starts to online.

"Mm… oh Starscream, what happened you alright?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"Nothing I just came back from the med bay where Knockout was," I say.

And did he tell you why you were throwing up all of sudden?" He asks.

"Yes, he did and well….I'm going to be in cyber heat pretty soon…." closing my optics not wanting to see how he would react to the my symptoms.

"Oh… well… ummm. Lord Megatron has requested that you stay here in your quarters tomorrow along with me apparently they are going to do some security checks that Soundwave installed in case of any intruders. For our guests so that they are safe for when they arrive on board our ship, and which means we have the whole day tomorrow to ourselves" he says in a husky tone to me.

"Oh, so you want to bring my cyber heat out now? Do you? I ask seductively.

"Yes I do," he says to me huskily as he nuzzles my neck cables as I kiss his helm. Maybe this won't be so bad being in cyber heat with my partner.

Wooh! finally finished and I like these two together and I can't wait till I finish the next chapter in the meantime keep reviewing if you like or have any ideas, and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

OK people thanks for continuing to read and note these are not my characters they belong to hasbro's and well enjoy and only my OC's belong to me just letting you know so enjoy! XD XP XD XP.

Blackstar's POV

"Oh is that Earth?" asked Crystal curiously looking at the blue, green, and white planet.

*(note that from far away Earth does have white. The white is at the north and south poles and the clouds make up the white as well.)*

"Yes it is Crystal be sure that you don't mess around too much got it?" said Cyclone in her twin's voice putting on her black visor hiding her faceplate.

Yes, I have heard Cyclone's voice before and I respect her decision her of keeping quiet. I know both her and her sister have had a hard life but that's how Cybertron was back then and you had to be strong. I remember the day I first met both of them. I had just finished battling the opponent that I was given, and then see two femme sparklings walking around the arena as if they were lost of course my good nature kicked in and I went to go see if they were lost.

Turns out fate had a different approach for me I later found out that both their creators were no longer with them and their older brother was terminated by his best friend. I look around too see if no one saw me take the two sparkling to my chambers, so that no one knows I'm taking care of them and take them away. Within the next stellar cycle I would be able to train them in the meantime I had given them a place to sleep, energon for the both of them, and made sure they had an education of course I already knew all the things that they would need because I had to take care of my younger brother Starscream cute little tike if I do say so myself I started taking care of him by the time he was three stellar cycles old.

both were five at the time from what Crystal told me and well I had been sold to the arena in Kaon where my creators thought they could get rid of an embarrassment like me little did they know that I would hang out with the royal guards and train with them, ha jokes on them if they didn't think I would go out without a fight. Starscream was only eight stellar cycles old at the time, to watch me leave was one of the hardest things for both him and I we were always close he was my true family there in Vos I never forgot about him, he always a troublemaker and I would always look out for him.

I later learned that both femme's were incredibly smart and they were total opposites one was quiet while the other loud, one was calm and the other full of energy, one loved to read the other liked fun activities. It was a handful to deal with but then Megatron had found out about the two, and that were staying with me and turns out he had found a mech that was left wandering the streets and took him in as well. The mechs designation was known as Soundwave and he was 9 stellar cycles old both him and Cyclone seemed to have a liking to one another. In the end it felt like a complete family to me. Until Megatron had, had enough of all the rules, and decided to make a stand against the grand council and then the Decepticons were formed I later made new allies and enemies a like I even found Starscream. He was looking at me like I was crazy when I hugged him until he actually took a good look at me and flung his arms around me. I was overjoyed to see my brother again and I plan on doing the same when we reach lord Megatron's ship. I hoped Lord Megatron had moved on I want to see a queen or partner by his side he needs one because he is getting old like me and needs an heir to take care of his empire when he departs this world to move on to the next.

Cyclones POV

We are about to aboard Lord Megatron's ship and well I'm just as excited as my sister, and she already knows the mech that caught my interest. But hey who can blame me I've known Soundwave since we were sparklings, ya sure he was four stellar cycles older than me, but hey it didn't stop me from liking the mech.

"Cyclone ready everything and make sure your sister isn't too excited ok," says Blackstar with a smirk on her faceplate. I nod my helm and gently land the ship; my twin isn't to happy with Blackstar's comment but hey I don't blame Blackstar my sister can really be hyper.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," says Crystal.

"Yes you are and you know it," says Blackstar, Crystal just pouts at her comment.

"Open the hatch its time we greet our hosts on our welcome back, wouldn't you agree Crystal?" says Blackstar Crystal can't contain her excitement so she nods her helm instead.

*HIIISSSSSS* goes the hatch that opens the door of our ship. As we get off the first mech that I notice is Soundwave that greets us; as always he is silent and has his visor that covers his face plate I miss seeing his faceplate and I know he misses seeing mine but we keep it hidden for good reasons.

Crystal's POV

YAAAYYYY! We are on the Nemesis! ooohhh…. Soundwave is here to greet us I can feel my twins nervousness and yes I know she likes Soundwave even though she will never say it out loud I'm happy for her I can tell she liked him since we were sparklings ya she liked the mech that long and I know Soundwave will take care of my sister and watch out for her. He better anyways cause if he even thinks about hurting my sister I'm gonna KICK HIS AFT!

"Blackstar, Cyclone, Crystal... glad to see your… trip was… successful… on coming… aboard the Nemesis," said Soundwave in different recording.

"They are so much alike its like not even funny maybe that's why she liked him oh well anyway I can't wait to get to the Med Bay where I'll meet Knock out EEEE he is one heck of mech!" I think in my helm.

"Thank you Soundwave its does feel good to be back and might I ask where the rest of your crew is?" said Blackstar.

"They are... disposed of... at the moment…," said Soundwave in different recordings "Soundwave be sure that you are the one to give our guests a tour of the base," Soundwave repeated.

"Well then lead the way Soundwave I believe Lord Megatron has you on a tight Schedule today?" asked Blackstar.

In response Soundwave shook his helm and responds in different recordings, "No.. have all day... to ...give... tour."

"Splendid, well lead the way then Soundwave," said Blackstar as we follow Soundwave around the Nemesis.

Megatron's POV

"Blackstar my has she grown more beautiful I know she said for me to move on, but sadly there wasn't a femme or mech to match her skill. Not even that retched Arachnid; well at least her team will serve our cause more efficiently than as the two femmes have before anyway. I can only hope Blackstar agrees to the terms I had asked of her while we were on Cybertron I know she had said no before but to me it does not matter if she can or can not have sparklings. I only wish for her to be by my side even if that means giving it up to one of my other followers when I die. Yes I know it's most likely to going to be her brother, but I only hope she will agree to the terms and not turn it down," I think in my helm.

"Lord Megatron we have a new reading on an energon mine," announces one of the Vehicons.

"Good make sure that Knockout is with your team to keep an eye on the deposits," I command the drone nods his head and goes to find Knockout.

"Soon Blackstar you will be mine soon," I say out loud.


	6. Chapter 5

Well, just finished updating enjoy the story please let me know what you think in the review and ya.

Knockout's POV

Why do I have to be the one that has to keep an eye on the energon deposits? Its been eight jours, since I've been out here!Why can't it be Soundwave instead, I really wanted to see Crystal and dam Megatron made me miss my opportunity. *SIGH*

*Jours means hours yes

"Knockout you are needed back to base You are to show Crystal all she needs to know about being in the medbay got it!" Yelled Megatron throw the comlink.

Yes Lord Megatron," I respond and end the link.

"YEEESSS!" I shout out loud and get some funny looks in return from the Vehicons.

"Soundwave hurry and ground bridge me to the med bay I need to see Crystal," I say and right away a ground bridge is opened for me. I run thru it and I'm in the med bay where I am face to face with the most beautiful femme I ever saw with her purple optics that look like purple amethysts shining thru her light blue visor.

"Miss me much Knockout?" said Crystal seductively.

"Primus she makes me feel weak in my knees," I think in my helm. and I can't seem to find the right words to say to her.

UUUhhh…" I say

"What's wrong KO cybercat got your tongue as she leans right in front of me almost at my chest I know my cheek plates are as blue as ever along with the rest of my face plate.

Then walks in Blackstar "oh scrap!"

"Crystal remember what we talked about," says Blackstar in a stern tone.

"Yes I know, I know I was just saying hi to Knock out since he is going to show me the ropes around this medbay and we will be spending a lot of time together. Which reminds me did you ever find Starscream like you said you were?" says Crystal.

"I did but I thought better to leave him alone at the moment," says Blackstar

"She's not quite looking at Crystal and looking a little flust-...Oh she probably heard them in their quarters or caught them in the act ha ha poor Starscream he is sooo going to get an earful from his sister and Shockwave too," I think in my helm.

And smirk at Blackstar and then she looks at me with my smirk still on my faceplate damn it I didn't change my look fast enough and she narrows her red optics at me as if accusing me.

Crystal looks at her then me with my frightened expression

Is there something going on that I don't know about Knockout?" asks Blackstar.

"Yes and no, just know that it happens to all of us but more in femmes," I say.

"OK…." says Blackstar.

"Starscream is in cyber heat,... and he is with his partner at the moment," I say scared of her.

"Who is his partner?" she asks with her teeth clenched and looking at me menacingly mostly not liking it at all. Crystal is by my side as if also wondering who is Starscream's partner.

"Its Shockwave….," I say and hold my arms to my face plates as wondering if she is going to kill me for telling her this news.I'm waiting for blow but instead she looks at me and then faints on the floor.

"At least she's in the med bay right Crystal?" I ask her and then I hear a thud and look towards her and she has fainted as well. "AWE come on!" I yells out.

Soundwave's POV

"Gosh I can't take it anymore, being in the same room as her is torturing me, I can't wait till my shift ends then both me and her can go somewhere private and catch up on what we've done. Me and cyclone always go somewhere private where we can talk yes we talk to each other and we don't use our recorded voices; unless some other con is with us then we use them. We even take our visors off to be more real with one another I know Cyclone has shown her faceplate to her sister and Blackstar before. Heck even Lord Megatron knows what she and I look like from when we was a sparkling. I remember training in the arena with him and with Cyclone we were always even with one another none could wi over the other well Cyclone would mostly win but I would win sometimes as well. Her movements to me were like silk the way she walked with her hips swaying from side to side it was like water and air under her peds when she we would spar," I sigh at the thought.

I look around and see if there are any Vehicons around to interrupt us. Lucky us there are none I look at Cyclone and see her typing away at the the computer screen that's in front of her, "here goes nothing I think in my helm," I think in my helm.

"You know there is no one here in the command center," I whisper near her audio receptors and wrap my servos around her waist.

She looks away at her computer screen and looks around to double check that no one is here, "I guess there isn't is there," she says in a sweet tone.

I chuckle at her and feel her servos reach back for my helm and graze the sides of it, I then take off my visor so that I may actually look at her and she does the same. Primus I missed her purple optics yes they look like Crystals, but I get more hypnotized when I'm looking at hers they are more defined like they can see right through me. Primus help me Laserbeak soon get off my chest plates and starts whirling around Cyclone and I, in excitement.

"Yes I've missed you too laserbeak," she says.

I remember when I first got laserbeak she was always sad and depressed because of the living conditions she was in they left her for scrap and she was just a little chick when me and Cyclone would go on our adventures a cyber bird did not deserve to live that way. So me and Cyclone decided to take care of it of course we had to ask Blackstar and Megatronus. At the time because I was staying with Megatronus (aka Megatron), and Cyclone and Crystal were staying with Blackstar so we went to both of them and cyclone had asked her sister to speak for them and when Blackstar heard of this she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing, and well Megatron wasn't too sure it but he said if we promise to take responsibility for it we could keep it. Of course we agreed and well now here we all are.

"You know she wasn't the only one that missed you," I say to Cyclone.

"I know, I've missed you too Soundwave," she says as leans closer to me. Primus I swear she can my own spark pounding against my chest plates she leans in closer to where both of us are about to kiss when…

Cyclone's POV

"Cyclone report to the landing pad its an emergency!" yells my twin * sigh* twins.

Soundwave chuckle at my irritated ness "I guess someone is busy at the moment and don't worry you know where to find me any way, and my quarters are always open for you," he says before leaving me with a kiss goodbye that lasts longer than anticipated…. because there goes my sister again.

"Cyclone! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she yells.

"I'll see you tonight sweet spark, and I'll ground bridge you where she is," he says.

"Thanks who knows what my sister did this time," I say and smile at all the times she got into so much trouble.

"True," he says and opens a ground bridge for me to go thru we both put our visors on and I step into the ground bridge where I see a sight I thought I'd never see.


	7. Chapter 6

Starscream's POV

"Primus Shockwave you know how to show a mech a good time," I say breathlessly as I lie closer to him.

"Only to you my sweet spark," he says out of breath and nuzzles his helm in my neck cables.

"Well I'm lucky to have you as a partner now aren't I," I say and he shifts uncomfortably as I say partner.

"Is something wrong?" I say as I look at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something but I'm not sure how you would react to it," he says not quite looking at me.

"Why would I act any different than of what you tell me?" I say looking curious as to what question he wishes to ask of me.

Shockwave's POV

"I was wondering if you would be my-" I was interrupted when Blackstar comes in busting down the door.

"Shockwave we need to have a little talk," says Blackstar through clenched dentas.

(Dentas means teeth)

Starscream just gapes at Blackstar and his whole face plate turns blue. While I'm just as shocked as him

"Shockwave don't make me repeat myself," She threatens.

I snap out of my stage of shock and go walk out of our quarters with Blackstar in pursuit.

"What are your plans with my brother Shockwave? I hope you are not planning on leaving him for your own gain when things get rough like you did with your cousins, "she says after a while of walking.

"Of course not and I didn't know about my cousins conditions until a vorn after they were with you," I say insulted by her accusation.

*vorn means week.*

"Well then there is only one question left then," she says. I look at her quizzically "What are you plans with my brother?"

Knockout's POV

My helm is aching from being hit so many times by Blackstar thank primus Crystal was here, and her sister Cyclone as well without them I think I would've been off line with all the injuries that Blackstar left me with. She literally totaled the whole med bay it looks like a tornado threw up in here!

"There all done with your injuries, and sorry about Blackstar she really doesn't like to be woken up and with the news of her brother I think that just added to her aggression," said Crystal looking saddened by my injuries.

"I knew she had a temper but PRIMUS I didn't think it was this bad!" I yell shocked.

"That was only a tiny bit of her anger there is a whole lot more where that came from. She was holding back on you Knockout. What I'm really afraid of is what she is going to do to our cousin Shockwave," said Cyclone in Crystal's voice.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long but here is your story!

Crystal's POV

I'm in the break room with Knock out and he's been keeping company we keep talking about all the cons that end up in the med bay, the stupid cursed autobot, and the relics that will help us destroy the autobots. I can't wait to go on the missions so I can kick some Autobot afts!

"So wait let me get this straight there's something called the omega lock and it's to help restore cybertron?" I ask.

"Yes, and right now we are the ones with the Omega keys," he says with a sinister smile.

"OOOooo bonus!" this ought a be good!" I say excitedly.

"Calm down Crystal, you know how you get when you are excited," said my sister in my voice.

"Well can you blame me?" I ask my sister and all she does is shake her helm and sits with me and Knockout.

"So what else are your abilities? Are you both really able to camouflage like I've heard, he said.

"Yes we are, thanks to Cyclones technological skills we are able to with these new bracelets either way we already know how to sneak up on a con or mech it's just easier to do it with this," I say showing him my white bracelet that Cyclone made me

"Cyclone you sure are one smart con, heck you might even be smarter than your cousin Shockwave," says Knockout with a proud smile.

"Calm down Knockout I know I'm smart in the technological things, but Shockwave is smart in the physic sciences," says my sister in my voice.

"Don't ever doubt your expertise Cyclone, you are valuable in many ways," says Blackstar behind me nearly giving me a spark attack.

"How do you do that Blackstar you nearly gave me a spark attach?!" I shout at her.

"Calm down Crystal I came to have a quick word with Knock out it won't take only more than a few klicks," she says as she looks at Knockout.

"Ok, is it something me and Cyclone need to know about?" I ask her curious.

"No need to trouble yourselves it won't take long," Blackstar says and gestures Knockout to follow her.

I look at Cyclone to see if she knows anything and she just shakes her helm and shrugs. Hmmm…. Blackstar must be keeping something from us but I don't know what oh well I won't push her I remember the last time I did, but if she tells Knockout to keep it a secret it has something to do with us if not then it doesn't.

I look knowing that she is thinking the same thing "Hey Cyclone can you hear me?" I ask her thru our mind link since we are twins.

"Of course I can hear you we are twins after all…. Do you think Blackstar is going to ask Knockout to keep it a secret?" She asks me in her real voice in our twin link.

"I honestly have no idea if she does it has something to do with us or herself you know how she is secretive when she needs to be that femme holds so many secrets I think she knows more secrets than soundwave!" I shout in the link.

"You got that right," she says.

We end the link just as Blackstar thanks Knockout for the info she needed which still leaves me curious.

"So did she ask you to keep it a secret?" I ask Knockout.

"No but she was asking about Megatron actually having a piece of Dark energon in his spark chamber," he says.

"What are you serious!?" I ask astonished and Cyclone looks a taken back as me.

"A while back before you three came Lord Megatron had put a shard of Dark energon in his spark chamber," he tells us.

"Then that means," I say as I look at my sister and she looks at me and we both know the answer to this. As we already know Blackstar cannot bear a spark unless some mech or femme also has dark energon in their own energon stream (bloodstream). If what Knockout is saying is true then that means….

"She would be able to bear a spark," I say in a low hushed voice not even audible to others.

"What was that Crystal? Didn't quite get that," says Knockout.

"We need to talk to Blackstar, we'll see you later," I say to him as I look at my sister and she nods her helm. "This is huge if Blackstar can bear a spark then that means Lord Megatron might have an heir worthy enough to destroy those accursed Autobots and to strengthen our cause." I think in my helm now to ask her the big question: What is her decision?

Megatron's POV

"I don't understand! Why she needs time to think! She should've been ecstatic to find out that I can give her a spark! So why wasn't she? She almost looked as if she didn't believe me. I'll be damned if another day goes by that I can't hold her in my arms again. The last time we departed was because of the fall of our planet. Then I didn't see her for so many stellar cycles and now…. I have to have her even if she says no. She my equal in nearly every way possible the only femme that was able to keep up me back in Kaon she was to be my queen and I her king. I wanted that so badly so when I had asked to be my queen she had refused I was so spark broken that I resented her at that moment until she told me the reason why she had said no she could not bear a spark even to save her own life, and that made me feel guilty to know that I had put her in that position. Then I heard about how if I were have dark energon in me then there was a chance that she could bear my spark with in her its nearly time to meet her," I think in my helm.

As I'm heading to the brig I see Blackstar heading that way as well she looks at me and waits for me to walk alongside her.

"Have you reached a decision?" I ask her "she has to say yes I cannot bear another day without her," I think in my helm.

"Indeed I have my lord," she says.

"And what is your answer?" I ask her.

"My answer is-" she never got finish as the alarm to the Nemesis has gone off

BEEEP BEEEP!

"Starscream what is happening!" I shout through the com link.

"There is another ship approaching Earth's atmosphere!" he says.

What?" I say astonished.

"I hope it's not who I think it is," I hear Blackstar say.

"Let us find out," I say as I have a wicked grin on my faceplate as she returns it.

We both transform and head to the main hanger when we get there we see the ship of red white and blue enter Earth's solar system.

"It's Roadfire Prime! What is she doing here?!" says Crystal.

"Looks like we are in for another wild ride wouldn't you say so me dear?" I say to Blackstar and she looks at me with a sinister smile.

"Let the battle begin!" shouts Blackstar.

"At your stations everyone!" I command.

Sorry I took so long! But hey there's the story! XD XP.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for continuing to read please let me know what you think in the review and enjoy the story! XD XP

No one's POV

A tall white femme with small streaks of blue and red on her armor looked out the window see the one ship she needed to find.

"Send a transmission to Optimus Prime and the Nemesis we need to speak with both of them it's an emergency! Hurry before the Nemesis starts firing at us!" yells the tall white femme.

"Yes ma'am," says an orange and blue femme next to a burly silver and navy blue femme both are grounders.

"I'll send the message to Optimus prime," says an orange and white femme with streaks of red.

"Hurry," says the tall white femme.

"The message went thru to the Nemesis," says the blue and orange femme.

"Let's hope they get the message the information that we have involves all Cybertronians, and the life of our planet," says the white femme.

Soundwaves POV

"I've heard stories of that kind of ship and from what Cyclone and the others have told me its Roadfire primes ship and if she is here it must be something to do with more trouble, or she is also looking for the Either way I don't trust her not after the betrayal she left Blackstar during the war. Her and Blackstar were so close they were like sisters, and one day Roadfire betrayed us all she had been conspiring with the enemy it's because of her Cyclone nearly died that day I'm just thankful that Crystal was able to fix all her wounds," I think in my helm.

A transmission comes on and I go to notify Megatron.

"Yes Soundwave what is it?" says Megatron.

"It looks like we are receiving a transmission from grrrr… Roadfire." Blackstar says thru clenched dentas...

"Do you wish to speak with her?" asks Lord Megatron.

"No but if she is doing a transmission then it better be important or I'll cut her helm off when I find her and hang it as a trophy," Blackstar says menacingly.

"Haha very well then accept the transmission Soundwave we will see what she wishes to talk about," says Lord Megatron. I nod my helm in response.

Ratchet's POV

I'm working on fixing the ground bridge because some bots can't be careful and humans then I hear a beeping and everyone in our base can here it as well. Optimus goes to see what the matter is.

"What is it Optimus is it a relic?" I ask.

"No, it's Roadfire Prime," he says astonished.

"What?!" says everyone on the base.

"Wow, really I thought you were the only prime!" says Miko.

"Ya how can there be two Primes?" says Jack.

"Is it even possible?" says Rafael.

"Indeed it is but there was only one other prime other than Optimus Prime himself," I say.

"She is evenly matched with Optimus and her skills are top notched, but can it really her can it?" says Smokescreen.

"I believe it is I'll open the transmission right now," says Optimus Prime.

Smokescreen's POV

"Awe Primus I can't believe it my sister is here oh what will I say when she is here. I know how everyone is going to react but what will say to her," I think in my helm.

"Hey Smokescreen you OK?" Asks Bulkhead.

"Ya I'm good do we have any missions that we need to go on?" I ask.

"Nah we just have to go on patrol," he says with a smile.

"Alright I'll be right out I just need to have a word with Optimus," I say.

"Alright don't keep me waiting too long," he says and takes his leave.

"What is the meaning of this," says Megatron I hide in the back while listening to their conversation.

I'm glad you all received my transmission," says my sister.

"Good to see you again Roadfire," says Optimus.

"I only wish I could feel the same way," says- "Oh no Blackstar! With Megatron! This can't be good!" I think in my helm.

"Easy Blackstar I know you want to rip her piece by piece," says Megatron with a sinister smile as he looks at Blackstar.

"Well that's unsettling," says my sister.

"It's because of you we didn't win this war! You just had to be an Autobot!" shouts Blackstar.

"You know very well the drastic measures we all had to take," says my sister.

"Damn right you fragging traitor!" says Blackstar.

"That's enough," says Optimus Prime "We don't have time for bickering what is the message you wish to share with us Roadfire,"

"It has something to do with our planet," says Roadfire.

"What now it's already dead what more suffering have you damned us to now," says Blackstar.

"Would you just let it go already Black star you acting like sparkling!" says Roadfire.

"No I will not let it go not after what you did!" she shouts.

"You keep this up I'll make you less of a femme than you already are," says my sister "Primus!" I think in my helm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She says.

"You know exactly what I mean at least I am able to have sparklings while you are barren," says my sister "EEE! That one hit me hard!" I think in my helm.

"You don't know that!" Says Megatron.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, did she?" says my sister with a hushed voice and looking surprised.

"Yes she did but I have dark energon in my system, meaning I can give her a sparkling if I want," He says while giving my sister a death glare AH SCRAP HE GIVE BLACKSTAR A SPARKLING THERE IS NO HOPE FOR ANY OF US! I think in my helm.

"Oh well let's get down to business then shall we," says my sister.

"Very well then," says Blackstar through clenched dentas.

"Have any of you ever heard of Scraptillians?" asks my sister.

"Those things are just a myth they don't exist!" shouts Blackstar while giving my sister the death glare.

"You wish to discuss about how that myth became a reality?" asks my sister with a serious look.

"If what you say is true Roadfire why is our planet in danger? Why have any reason to go back?" asks Optimus Prime.

"Yes, what do these Scraptillians want with Cybertron?" asks Megatron looking curious.

"And How did you come to see these things anyway?" asks Blackstar.

"Smokescreen come on we have to go on Patrol!" yells Bulkhead from a distance.

Then I hear "Because I was on cybertron and they were too with their hive" says my sister, and I make a dash before hearing anything else.

Blackstar's POV

"What do you mean they have their hive on cybertron there is no food for them there the planet is dead. Why are they on cybertron?" I say astonished by the news.

"They had a certain type of energon with them I have never seen it before but only once," says Roadfire and I know which energon she means.

"What type of energon did they have with them?" asks Optimus.

"You don't mean," I look at her astonished.

"Yes Blackstar exactly what you mean ceruvianne energon," says Roadfire.

"Ceruvianne energon! That is the utmost rarest of all energon," says Megatron.

"With it they will be able to make evolved Scraptillians, destroy all of cybertron to create their own, and have all Cybertronians hunted down and killed," I say quivering in fear. "It can't be, having my home completely destroyed it would be unbearable!" I think in my helm.

Megatron looks at me and sees all the fear in my optics and turns to Roadfire "We are not allowing the total destruction of our planet be in vain. Soundwave send a transmission to all Cybertronians telling them all to go to Cybertron we are going home," he says.

"My Lord are you calling a truce for the time being?" I ask astonished at his command.

"Yes," he say and I nod my helm agreeing with him and follow him from behind.

"Very well then Roadfire we will send a transmission to all Cybertronians as well," says Optimus and ends his transmission with us.

"What are we going to do after we defeat the new enemy my lord," I ask because truces don't naturally last long there is always conflict between deceptions and autobots.

"That will be another matter to discuss later right now you still owe me an answer," he says with a sly smile as he faces me.

By this I am caught off guard and my cheeks plates are tinted with light blue.

"My Blackstar I never knew you to be one to blush," he says and with that comment I blush even more.

"Oh… Um... uh... well I did make a decision on the subject and I decided yes it would be an honor to be your sparkmate my lord," I fumble with my words at first and look at him and see him smile softly and grab my servo with his, he starts to lean in when the moment was interrupted with.

"Awe that's so- ow what was that for?" said Crystal.

"You interrupting the moment Crystal," I say out loud.

Then I see her pop out from where she was at along with Knockout, Cyclone, and Shockwave.

"Care to explain what you all were doing right there," says Megatron.

"Just observing from a distance," says Shockwave tapping his digits together.

"We were on our way to the med bays," says Knock out pointing to Crystal as she nods her helm.

The only one that didn't talk was Cyclone as she looked guilty.

"You were spying on us weren't you Cyclone?" I ask her in response she nods her helm "While the rest of you just wanted to know the gossip didn't you?" I say.

They all nod their helms I sigh and Megatron looks frustrated.

"All of you back to work!" orders Megatron "I love it when he takes charge of things," I think in my helm.

"And you Blackstar are reporting to my quarters when you are done with your shift," he says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my sensitive wires a moan comes out of my vocalizer. I love it when you moan," he says in my autioreceptors.

"How about we go right now to your quarters while everyone is at work," I say seductively with a sly smile.

"Very well then," he says as he leads me to his quarters.

Thanks for reading please let me know what you all think in the review thanks and until next time! XD XP


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for continue reading and please enjoy the story! XD XP

Roadfire Prime's POV

I look out the window and only think about how Optimus must be doing and my little brother I need to know if they are both alright.

I remember the last time me and Optimus meet we were in the same battle we were both still young at the time so I became a spy for the autobots joined the deceptions so I can send the information to the autobots then I met Blackstar and she was really nice we would spare with one another and talk about other things like crushes I would tell her that Megatron had thing for her. That's when she looked sad told me that she knew, but they could never be together and that she was barren and right away I felt bad for her I didn't want to push into detail and I later learned that she had been training her two pupils to become great warriors and better our cause their names were Cyclone and Crystal abandoned a little sparklings she took them in they are the most loyal to her. When I had been spotted trading information by Blackstar she looked so spark broken that I tried to reason with her little did I know that she was in no way changing her mind. I had barely escaped and set that building a blaze without knowing Blackstar was still in there, and therefore she still resents me for nearly killing her, but killing most of her comrades.

"Roadfire Optimus Prime's crew is ready to board alpha beta ma'am," says Lightningflash.

"Bring them aboard," I say. "Here we go again," I think in my helm.

I see a space bridge open for them to enter and see Optimus come thru first. "Optimus I'm glad you could make it," I say.

"It's good to be back, Roadfire, this is my team Ratchet our medical officer, Arcee my second in command, and Bulkhead our recker, Bumblee our scout, and our newest recruit Smokescreen," says Optimus Prime I look at smokescreen and can't but smile.

"I know very well about Smokescreen," I say. Everyone looks shocked except for my crew.

"How do you know Smokescreen?" asks the femme named Arcee.

"You haven't old them have you Smokescreen?" I ask him.

"Well it isn't exactly a conversation starter now is it sis," he says looking shy.

"WHAT?!" Goes everyone on his team except for Optimus Prime of course.

"How could you not tell us?" asks Bulkhead and the others start bombing him with questions.

He gives me a cold glare while I mouth sorry.

"Roadfire there are over 15 transmissions ready for you to answer right now," Rambles Lightningflash.

"Put them all on we, and everyone get ready to send us to hyper speed," I say.

Megatron's POV

"They have... headed… to Cybertron," says Soundwave in different recordings as I walk in with Blackstar behind me

"Let us go then," I say with a stern look but in reality I elated and I can tell Blackstar is too she has decided to wear her visor it only goes past her optics and not her lips.

"Cyclone how many have transmitted?" she asks her pupil.

"There have been 17 transmissions ma'am," she says in Blackstar's voice.

"Excellent, have them all on along with Roadfire's" I say and at the mention of Roadfire I feel Blackstar betrayal and rage but mostly rage though. "Easy Blackstar calm yourself I know you wish to rip out her spark and feed it to the scraplets," I say in a calm tone.

"You damn right I want to," she says thru clenched dentas.

"In time, you will have your chance once we take back our planet you may do as you please," I tell her with a sinister smile, and feel her satisfaction.

"Ok I'll wait…. for now" she says and leaves to do other things.

"My sparkmate," I think in my helm.

"Is there something I don't know about?" says Starscream.

"Nothing that concerns you," I tell him sternly

"Oh really is that why you have scratch marks on your armor and I feel your emotions?" he asks with a smug look.

"Damn it I forgot he can feel my emotions since he is Blackstar's younger brother and I can feel his and- wait is that?" I look and Starscream threw squinting optics and I turn to see Shockwave come through the door and feel his presences as well then I look at Starscream again and he notices my expression and averts my gaze as he looks nervous.

Let me guess you and Shockwave?" I say with a smirk.

"Yes and what of you and Blackstar? Am I going to be expecting some nieces and nephews? I know she wants wishes to have sparklings," he says.

"We will in time Starscream but yet especially now," I say as I give him a stern look.

"Very well, just so you might want to change the later to soon because you and I both know a femme's go into cyberheat every more often than we do and hers was going to be later but since you two spark bonded it's going to be soon than you expected," he tells me with that information piece of information I contact her thru the bond.

"Blackstar are you getting you check up right now?" I ask her.

"Yes I am my sparkmate and I assume that my brother old you the rest of the information?" she asks me

"Yes he has let me guess ya told him to tell me why so shy?" I ask her.

"Well we may be sparkmates but… this is out of my comfort zone," she says with uneasiness.

"Understandable I just wish your brother didn't have to know; did he tell you about Shockwave?" I ask.

"Yes…. you could say that he did and he was laughing his aft off when he heard what I did to Shockwave," she snickers.

"And what did you do to Shockwave might I ask?" he says.

Oh nothing just threats that will be fulfilled if he ever crosses the line and the same with my brother is all," she says nonchalantly.

"Humph is that really all?" I ask.

"Yes it is, I need to go now Crystal won't stop bombing me with questions," she says.

"Alright," I say with a smile on my faceplate that I haven't had for long time. "Soundwave report," I command.

"We are… only a few… short clicks… away," he says in different recordings.

"Good," I say "Here we go for the ride of our lives," I think in my helm.

Crystal's POV

"EEEE! I can't believe Blackstar sparkbonded with Lord Megatron this the best news ever!" I think in my helm as I do the check up on Blackstar.

"So how did he ask you?" I ask Blackstar as she lies down on the med bed.

"None that is of any of your Concern Crystal, I'm just here for my results," she say getting annoyed.

"Fine ugh you're no fun I want to know the details!" I complain.

"Please I just need to know if I truly am able to carry a sparkling," She says.

"But I can tell the look in her optics she's saddened and I know if she were not able to carry a spark, well let's just say it break hers," I think in my helm. "Ok whatever you say Blackstar," I say as I scan her and get the results of… "WHAT THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" I think in my helm. I scan her 5 times just to make sure I'm reading it right, and Blackstar is giving me a look like I'm crazy. "Blackstar I'm going to ask some personal questions and I need you to answer honestly and yes it is about the whole situation of your condition," I say.

"Ok, what kind of questions are you going to ask me?" she says.

"Well first off have you and Lord Megatron interfaced yet?" I say with a serious face.

She studies me and then replies yes we have what has any of this-"

I cut her off and say, "well I have scanned you already five times and well congrats you're spark."

She stares at me and says, "You're lying aren't you?"

"No I'm serious! Look!" I show her the scanner and she knows the rest she taught me how to use it when I was just a sparkling.

"Oh, PRIMUS ALREADY!" She yells and falls back on her seat. "How is this possible?" she asks.

"Well in a few cases when two bots or cons come together and do a sparkbond one of them will be in cyberheat like right after the bond," I say.

"Primus I'm with spark," she says with her servos covering her face plate.

"Yes you are," I say with a smile on my faceplate.

"I'm going to be a carrier," she says and has a smile on her faceplate. "I'm going to be carrier, a carrier; I'm going to be a CARRIER!" She repeats and has lubricant leaking from her optics.

"Ya," I say and hug her and she hugs me back then comes to her senses.

Says, "Make sure you have everything you need so that I do not lose this sparkling got it Crystal?"

"Yes ma'am it would be an honor and may I tell the rest of the crew about the news?" I ask.

"Not yet I would like to tell Lord Megatron first about the news," she says.

"Very well then I'll tell them tomorrow," she says with a smile on her faceplate.

"Ok," she says as she takes her leave.

YAY! For Blackstar and happy readings please review and let me know what you think in the review.


	11. Chapter 10

Optimus Prime's POV

"Roadfire, my has become more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Yes we've known each other since we were Sparklings and we could not court one another since she and I both took our roles seriously, but I am hoping that maybe we can become something even more one day," I think in my helm.

"Optimus we are about to approach Cybertron right now," says my second in command Arcee.

"Good the sooner we get to Cybertron the better," I say.

"Optimus might I have a word with you?" asks Roadfire who is on my right side.

"Yes of course," I say as I follower her out of the control room.

"We all know that the Decepticons are going to attack us the first chance they get so what are we planning to do after we defeat our new enemy?" she asks and I tell that there is fear in her optics.

"I don't know yet but let's hope they won't make an attack any time soon," I say with all seriousness and concern.

"I know maybe we can have a border between the decepticons and us Autobots we rule the way we see fit, or she *sighs* I don't even know anymore Optimus what can we do?" she asks.

"The decisions are difficult Roadfire but we will get through this, especially you, you are an intelligent, strong, and the bravest femme I ever met never forget that after all it's one of the main reason why I fell in love with you," I say.

She looks up at me with a smile and wraps her arms around me, "How do you always make me feel so much better?" she asks.

"Well we are sparkmates aren't we," I say to her.

"Indeed we are my sweetspark," she says. I lean in and kiss her it lasts longer than expected cuz then we hear a clearing of someone's vocalizer.

"Are we interrupting something," says Ratchet trying hard to hold back his smile along with a femme named Firejet.

"No we were just about to back inside," says Roadfire blushing along with me as well. "Meet me after the meeting in my Quarters," she says through the bond.

"Ok," I say and end the link.

Cyclone's POV

"Are you kidding me!" I yell in my twins voice.

"No I'm serious isn't it great!" she yells in excitement.

Yes but what about the Scraptillians though isn't Blackstar worried about them at least?" I say in her voice.

"No she said just because she is with spark she is not going to show she is weak," she says, "I mean who are the doctors aboard this vessel me and Knockout we both think that she needs to take it easy but we can't tell that because you know how she gets so we were thinking you and Soundwave could talk some sense into her?" she asks.

"You are lucky you are my sister," I say in her voice and take my leave to talk to Soundwave.

As I enter the command center I see vehicons in the room running around and Starscream barking orders then I spot Soundwave at the computer as always still doing his work I laugh at the thought. I tap his shoulder till he looks behind him. When he turns around he grabs my servo then let's go and tilts his helm as if asking a question. I motion him to follow me so we may talk.

"What happened," he asks as we are away from everyone else.

Crystal and Knockout need us to talk to Blackstar about her special condition I'm assuming you already know," I say.

"No what special condition?" he says.

"She is expecting a sparkling," I say in a whisper.

"Who?" he asks.

"Blackstar," I say as I push him lightly and he has a smile on his faceplate.

"Oh is that all," he says as he holds my waist and kisses my sensitive neck cables.

"MMMmm… Soundwave we need to talk to Blackstar," I say breathlessly.

"Ok," he says as pulls away and says, "but we are so finishing this, in my quarters."

"You bet we are," I say as we go and try to look for Blackstar.

Megatron's POV

As I'm walking through the Nemesis with my sparkmate and wondering how the news went. "So, did Crystal say when you were going to be in cyberheat?" I ask.

"Yes and it won't be for a long while," she tells me.

"Why is that I thought every spark bond has at least one of them I can't have a spark because I had mine three vorns ago it takes at least three stellar cycles for it to come back," I say to her.

"I know but well she did do the scanner on me and well she said we need to wait on the interfacing for a while," she tells me.

"Why, are you unwell?" I ask her confused "I hope I didn't hurt her," I think in my helm.

"I'm quite fine actually, its just… well we will either need to add more space on this vessel or more room on Cybertron," she says I still look confused, and she sees it and then places my servon just above her chestplate and says with a proud smile, "I'm with Spark Lord Megatron."

I just stare at her and slowly a grin makes its way through my faceplate and I wrap my arms around her and swing her in a circle. I know I looked ridiculous but I could careless I sired her spark and she is carrying my spark with in her!

"How?" I ask her.

"You know how we interfaced after the sparkbond?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

"Well Crystal had told me that in some rare cases one of the two would be in cyberheat right after the sparkbond," she tells me with a smile.

"Oh… And remember you are not to do anything that could stress you out understand I know you are a tough Gladiator like me, but this is a delicate situation I'm not saying that your delicate but do think about the Spark that is inside of you. That spark is delicate," I say to her in a calm voice.

She studies me and nods her helm and says, "ok fine I'll take it easy, but when this Sparkling is out I expect things to back to the way they were before!"

"Yes my queen," I say as I kiss her knowing her mood swings.

"Take it easy you two," says a familiar voice.

"Cyclone I didn't know you had it in you to break your silence," I say.

"As much as I am happy to see Blackstar glowing with spark Crystal wanted me to remind you to take it easy and I'm going to make sure you do," says Cyclone removing her mask.

"As well as me," says Soundwave removing his mask.

"I do not need a sparkling sitter," says Blackstar thru clenched dentas.

"I know I'm just making sure you don't over work yourself is all," says Cyclone.

"I know I know already you forget I had to take care of my brother when he was a sparkling," says Blackstar.

"And how many stellar cycles ago was that?" counters Cyclone.

"Oh fine so I'm a little out of practice big deal you and your sister are not going to tell me how to raise a sparkling I raised you two just fine thank you," says Blackstar.

"Yes you did and we more than grateful we are simply just going to make sure you don't stress yourself out is all. More me than my sister of course," says Cyclone with a smile on her face.

"And thank Primus for that," says Blackstar with a smile on her face plate.

"Sir we are about to enter cybertrons solar system," says Soundwave.

"Excellent and Blackstar you sitting this battle out," I say.

"Grrr… ok fine it doesn't mean that I'm going to like it though," Blackstar says frustrated.

"Easy Blackstar no need to be frustrated me and Crystal are going to keep you calm because we both know how you can be," says Cyclone putting back on her black mask.

"I'm alright with you its Crystal I worry about that will be nagging me," says Blackstar.

"Let's just get you supplement energon so your sparkling can grow up to be healthy as can be," says Cyclone in Blackstar's voice.

"Fine… I'll see you in our quarters tonight or when we meet up with Roadfire," she spits out the last part and takes her leave.

"Soundwave how many ship are approaching Cybertron," I say.

"13 are there but 4 more are on their way as we speak," he say as he puts on his visor to show me.

"Good alert Roadfire we are right on her tail," I say and in response he nods his helm and takes his leave, "We are finally going home," I think in my helm.


	12. Chapter 11

Roadfire's POV

We are about to exit out of hyperspace and when we get there are 17 starships all Autobots Deceptions, and Neutrals a like.

"Send transmissions to all of them Lightning flash," say to her.

"Yes ma'am," says Lightningflash.

"Firejet, have all supplies ready for anything," I tell her.

"Yes ma'am," she says and takes her leave along with Ratchet.

"Arcee and Silverbullet you two will go with Knockout and Crystal to tell the autobots what is happening with our planet, says Optimus.

"Yes sir," they both say.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee you will go with Starscream and Shockwave to the Deception ships," I say to them.

"You got it Roadfire" says Bulkhead and bee just beeps some noises.

"Smokescreen, you and Lightningflash are going with Cyclone and Soundwave to the neutrals," says Optimus.

"Sure thing Optimus," says Smokescreen.

"We'll be back before you know it," says Lightningflash taking off after Smokescreen.

Blackstar's POV

"Ugh I hate not being able to go into battle," I tell Crystal.

"Do you want to lose this Sparkling?" she asks.

"Nooo…" I say complaining.

"Then you are sitting this battle out whether you like it or not. Cyclone and I are will be gone for a while and well you know how other deceptions and Autobots think of us so ya…" She tells me.

"Ya, ya, whatever wait till every bot and con see I have a living growing spark within me, that'll freak them out!" I say with a laugh as I picture their faces crystal laughs with me as well.

Oh I almost forgot Lord Megatron is staying with you so you know nothing bad happens to any other bot, con, or neutral, because let's face it we all know you can take care of yourself," she says.

"Preach it sister," says Cyclone in Crystal's voice and we all laugh at her enthusiasm.

I laugh with them on their little joke until I feel servos surround my waist and I can't help but smile and say, "hello my sweet spark I here you are keeping an eye on me."

"Just to be sure you don't kill anyone yet is all," he tells me.

"Well we'll be off and make sure she takes her supplements every 4 jours," says Crystal and takes her leave while Cyclone waves goodbye.

"Looks like we have the ship to ourselves my sweet spark," he says as he starts kissing my sensitive neck cables.

"You are enjoying this aren't you," I say breathlessly...

"And what if I am," he says as he bites down on my neck cables making them leak energon a little bit.

"Mmmm… you may not be able to pleasure me yet but I can with you," I say as I lead him to our quarters for some special lovin.

Roadfire's POV

I don't seem to feel too well I go to see Firejet to see if she can find anything. We have already met with everyone and the plan is set to go.

"Roadfire to what do I owe the pleasure?" asks Firejet.

"I don't seem to be feeling well so I came to get a checkup," I tell her.

"Alright sit down please, I'll go get the scanner," she says.

"Alright," I say and sit down.

"How have you been feeling?" she asks me.

"Nausea and cramps along with waking up with throwing up energon all over the place," I tell her.

"Hmmm… strange but ok, let's see what the problem is" she tells me and starts to scan me she looks at it and scans me at least four more times.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her.

"Well there is something but it's not terrible just the timing is all," she tells me.

"What does the scanner read," I ask her.

"You're with Spark Roadfire," she tells me and I'm in a state of shock. "WITH SPARK WITH SPARK AT A TIME LIKE THIS WHY NOW WHY?!" I think in my helm.

"Oh Primus," I say as Optimus walks in.

"Roadfire there you are I thought I'd find you here," he says as he comes to me.

"Fire jet you mind leaving us for a little while," I say to her and she nods her helm and takes her leave.

"Is something wrong are you unwell?" he asks me.

"No… it's just that, well, I'm with spark," I fumble with my words.

"Wait right now you are with spark?" he asks me with a goofy grin on his faceplate.

"Yes I am," I say as I place his servo right above my chestplate.

He kisses me passionately and smile thru the kiss and I do the same thing as lubricant leaks from my optics and the same with him this is the best day and scariest day of my entire lifetime.

Fire jet walks and tells us we are need at the command center on the Nemesis we both nod and take our leave.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I won't be able to be in battle," says Blackstar.

"How come?" I ask confused.

"It's not like it's any of your business now is it," she spats at me.

"Take it easy Blackstar," says Megatron.

"Fine," she grits out, "I'm with spark," she says.

"What?" says Optimus and I shocked.

"Yes it's true I can confirm the spark within her," says Crystal.

"Why so surprised?" asks Blackstar.

"Well I'm with Spark as well," says Roadfire.

"What?!" Yells their whole crew.

Starscream aims his missiles at me and what surprises me more is Blackstar stand in front of him blocking his aim.

"Blackstar what-" he gets cut off by Blackstar.

"Starscream don't unless you wish to hurt the spark inside of me as well," she says calmly and Starscream puts his missiles away and glares at me.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Don't think for a second I did this because I like you. I only did it because I wish not to bear witness to see any carrier lose their sparkling that they were carrying it would break their sparks… even me, so shut up and go back to your ship before I change my thoughts," she said she gritted out.

I nod my and message Lightningflash to open up the space bridge to let us thru as we enter thru the last thing she said through me off "to bear witness to see any carrier lose their sparkling that they were carrying would break their sparks … even me." "Maybe there's hope for all of us after this war" I think in my helm.

Megatron's POV

"I know how hard it was for Blackstar to get in front of her brother like that and defend her worst enemy. She hates Roadfire but after she explained her reason her brother softened, and understood that it would break Blackstar's spark if she were to lose our sparkling. I hate to even think if she were to lose our sparkling then of course we would try for another, but she would still be spark broken. She keeps telling everyone she wishes to carry on my legacy but in reality I know she just wants to prove those medics that told her that she was barren wrong. I wish to prove them wrong as well but if her sire and carrier found out she was with spark they would want her to rule Vos, but I know Blackstar would just give it to her brother instead since she is my queen," I think in my helm.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for continuing to read and please enjoy the story! XD XD XP XP

Wooh sorry that took so long I was so busy with break and all I'm so sorry but hey here it is! XD XD XP

Optimus's POV

"I can't even believe that Blackstar of all cons would help Roadfire Roadfire of all bots I know there history and I told Roadfire that it was not her fault and it didn't what she did in the past what mattered more was who she was right now and right now I need to focus on the plan and our future sparkling," I think in my helm.

"Optimus we all ready and in position all the femmes and mechs that are carrying are guarded and being cared for by a few of our medics, sparklings and a couple of volunteers will remain behind sir," reports Smokescreen.

"Good be sure that they are all kept at a safe distance so nothing bad ever happens to any of them," I tell Smokescreen.

"Yes sir," he says.

"This is it here we go," I think in my helm.

"Optimus," I hear Roadfire call me. I go to her and wrap my servo's around her waist and rest my helm on hers.

"I'll be back I promise to both of you," I say as I rest one of my servo's above her chest plate where our sparkling is.

"You better or I'll kick your aft in the well of allsparks," she threatens.

"Yes ma'am," I say as I kiss her one last time good bye.

Megatron's POV

We are about to leave for departure and I see Blackstar walking towards me..

"You better come back or so help me I'll-" she never got to finish.

As I said, "I'm coming back to not only see my sparkling that you are carrying but also you I told you before I've been waiting a really long time for Blackstar I don't plan on loosing you anytime soon,"

"Ok please come back to us and what designations are you planning to name him or her?," she says

"You know I haven't put that much thought into it I'll leave it up to you if you want," I say to her.

"Ok if its a mech how about Blacktron and if its a femme I'll leave up to you," she tells me.

"Blacktron? Hmm… I quite like the sound of that and if it's a femme. How about Megastar?" I tell her.

"I think that sounds perfect," she tells me as she wraps her servos around my neck cables and kisses me, I bring the kiss to a stop when they do an all call for departure.

"I'll be back victorious you'll see," I say to her and kiss her what be the last time.

"We'll be waiting on your return my sparkmate," she says with saddened optics.

"Then our sparkling better take care their carrier for me and not misbehave," I say and kiss her one last time and take my leave.

"This battle is personal on both sides and I'll be back Blackstar to not only return to you and but our sparkling I promise," I think in my helm.

Starscream's POV

I look as Megatron and Blackstar depart. "We are coming back sister and we have a secret weapon that will help us defeat these pesky Scraptillians. It's the only thing that they fear the number one predator in all of Cybertron that is extinct, but has come back to life thanks to my sparkmate and I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to our family again," I think in my helm.

"Starscream ready to go to Cybertron," Shockwave asks me.

"Yes I am," I say to my sparkmate and follow him aboard the Skydiver a neutral ship where there's Hook, Whirlwind, Hurricane, and Gear two are autobots and the other is a decepticon medic and the other is a neutral who owns the ship.

"Alright Mechs buckle up, we are about to take off," says the femme with light blue and white, and light grey paintjob that's a peers to be a flier named Whirlwind that sitting next to another femme with royal blue and sky blue stripes named Hurricane that's also a flier.

"Have you ever flown one of these before," asks the mech named Gear looking a little sick and frightened.

"Take it easy, this ought to help with the nausea," says hook.

"Thanks," says Gear.

"Ok we are a ready to go alpha beta team," says Hurricane though the comlink.

"Ok everyone lets' make this easy and simple we have our stand points that we need to get to without being detected by those evil spawn," reports Silverbullet.

"You got it Silver," says Hurricane.

"Ok let's get this show in the air!" shouts Whirlwind.

I shake in fear not knowing what to expect from all this; then I feel Shockwave grab my servo giving me reassurance, and I nod my helm to him. Hook looks at us in disgust but we could careless what he thinks. "Here we go again." I think in my helm.

Smokescreen's POV

"I can't believe we are going back to cybertron with out Roadfire and BLACKSTAR! They were suppose to be one of the main bot and con to help us win this war and what is more surprising is that Blackstar is with spark!" I think in my helm.

"Hey you alright smoke?" says Lightningflash.

"Oh ya I'm fine why wouldn't I be," I say to her, "Primus she looks so cute with her big optics that glimmer with something more to bad she doesn't like me that way," I think in my helm.

"Ok just checkin up on you is all come on we need to get these supplements to all the femmes and mechs that are with ship," she tells me as she walks away pushing one of the carts.

"Oh right," I say as I push the cart.

"Come in Smoke what's troublin ya?" asks Lightningflash.

"Oh its nothing you should be worried about don't worry," I say through a fake smile and I think she caught on to it.

"Come on Smoke I can tell when something is bothering a bot just tell it to me straight come on I don't bite," she pushes.

"It's just that well how are we going to defeat this enemy with both Blackstar and Roadfire sitting it out they are like the most fiercest out of any con and bot alike except for Optimus and Megatron of course," I tell her.

"True but at least they are the ones going as much as I like to do battle I feel more comfortable being a nurse to be honest," she tells.

"Ya I guess you're right but we have to be diligent and make sure nothing is out of the ordinary and protect the femme and mechs that are carrying," I say to her.

"Then we better hurry so we don't have to deal with the mood swings of the femmes and mechs I heard Blakstar has a temper to be reckoned with," she tells me with a worried face.

"Ya that's true I've seen how she can be let's hurry before she gets agitated," I say and hurry along the halls of the ship with lightningflash.

Blackstar's POV

"I can believe I have to stay on this ship I hate being cooped up in this ship while my sparkmate is out there risking his life for not only the sake of our planet and race but also our sparkling…" I think in my helm sadly and feel lubricant leaking from my optics.

"Damn my mood swings," I say out loud and wipe them away.

"You ok?" asks a familiar voice.

"Yes I'm fine Roadfire… why are you here?" I yell at her and stare her down with a glare.

"Trying to get away from the crowd that keep asking me questions," she tells me.

"Aren't your lucky," I tell her. No one even so much as gave me a glance and tried to steer clear out of my way maybe it was because I was Lord Megatron's Sparkmate or that I was a force to be reckoned with either way it would've been nice if some con would at least say hello.

"Why? Everyone just keeps asking me about the gender and what names I have come up with and how far along I am and all these questions are stressful if you ask me at least no mech or femme would even dare cross your path with you record that you have," She says.

"Ya I get that but at least say hi and make small talk instead they cower and stay clear away from me," I tell her.

"Oh well that doesn't sound to bad," says Roadfire.

"You can leave you know," I say to her.

"I'd rather not to be honest there's no one near you so I think I'll stick with you instead," she tell me with smile.

"Don't think this changes anything between us Roadfire! I still wish to extinguish your spark but only after and your sparkling has entered into the world got it?" I yell at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I've only tried to apologize for oh I don't know the hundredth time already when are you going to let it go!" she yells back.

"You nearly killed me and you are a double cross no good piece of scrap that doesn't even deserve to have a sparkling!" I yell at her.

She looks at me with tearful optics and says, "Neither do you, you should have just stayed barren"

I look at her and get close to her face late and say thru clenched dentas, "do you know what it is like to know your whole life that you can never have a spark, and to tell you partner that you couldn't be with him because you could carry a spark? Do you know what it is like to be tossed out like trash? Do you even know what's it is like to have creators not like you since you were born and have them sell you to the Arena in Kaon? Do even know how hard of a life I had on Cybertron because of that damn council that doesn't even give a scrap about their citizens and how many femmes I had to lay witness to rape because I couldn't do anything because if I did I would be executed?"

"I… I… I didn't even know that was happening," she says.

"No one did except for Megatron and he wanted to end the Council's reign of terror by becoming a prime, but your sparkmate had to get in the way and what's worse is that he thought we were already equal when we all never were. Yes we have merciless mechs and femmes on our side but because the council made them that way like they did with me, they forced s to be this way we never once asked to be this way," I say thru tearful optics.

"I'm sorry," she says and cries at the same time.

"You will never know how we feel but we once felt peace and even that was ripped away from us by that fragged council, remember this well Roadfire even solus Prime knew why we acted this way he was your sire wasn't he?" I ask her knowing very well that he was.

"Yes he is but-"I cut her off

"He is the real reason why we started this war look in the archives you'll know why," I say and then leave with her looking back at me.

Wooh sorry that took so long I was so busy with break and all I'm so sorry but hey here it is! XD XD XP


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading please let me know what you all think in the review thanks and until next time! XD XP Ok my lovelies readers so happy you all like my story I honestly didn't think I would this many views I have over 700 views thank you all so much and keep reading thank you all so much! XD XD XD XP XP

Roadfire's POV

"What did she mean to look into the archives? And what did my sire have to do with this all of this I don't understand," I think in my helm.

"Roadfire are you alright?" asks my little brother.

"Yes I'm fine I just wish we could actually go to Cybertron, there are some questions that need to be answered," I tell him.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," he says.

"I know you don't but neither do I," I say to him as I walk away trying to find Blackstar I see her with Crystal her decisive pupil.

"Blackstar!" I call out to her she turns around and looks at me with an evil glare.

"What do you want? I already told you just because I protected you once doesn't mean we are best friends!" she shouts and walks off with Crystal right behind her.

"Blackstar please calm down you don't want to lose the sparkling now do you?" says Crystal.

"No," she says exhausted, "What do you want Roadfire?"

"I only wish to know the truth what did my father do to create an uprising of decepticons?" I ask.

"I told you look in the archives," she says.

"I know but why won't you tell me?" I ask pleading.

"You want to know so badly fine! I'll tell you the story only if every con, bot, and neutral gets to hear this" says Blackstar.

"Very well then we will all meet in the mess hall," says Roadfire.

"Good, I'll be there shortly Crystal has to do a check up on me," says Blackstar as she leaves with Crystal in tow.

"If what Blackstar says is true about my sire then the war between decepticons and autobots alike could truly be over, and history will be made yet again" I think in my helm.

Crystal's POV

"I know what Blackstar plans on saying and to be honest if Roadfire can get an audience that would be even better those accursed autobots will know the truth to why we started this war and it will all over no more war and finally peace where every bot and con can be equal is a dream come true," I think in my helm.

"Crystal you ok?" asks Blackstar with concern.

"Yes I'm fine thank you Blackstar….. It's just if they finally knew we could actually go back home for real this time a true home," I say softly looking down.

"Yes that would be great wouldn't it," she say and puts her servo on her smooth stomach and smiles softly. Yes the spark has now traveled safely to her abdomen where it will continue to grow into a healthy new sparkling.

"So what names have you and Lord Megatron come up with if I may ask," I say to her.

"You would be the first to ask that type of question you know," I tell her.

"Really? Then it is an honor my queen," I say to her with a bow and we both snicker and laugh.

"I said if the sparkling were to be mech then his name would be Blacktron and I let Lord Megatron pick for the femme's name he had said Megastar," she says with a smile as we both head to the mess hall.

"You know I would give my life for our cause, but mostly to see you carry a sparkling and birth one is an even greater honor and that's me helping you birth the little tyke.

"Thank you it means a lot that some con doesn't want me to still be barren," she tells me thru tearful optics and just sobs and sobs.

"I hold her as she sobs I know she is hurting I see how they treat her and Roadfire having the audacity to tell Blackstar that she should have stayed barren is the worst thing ever. I wish I could teach her lesson but Blackstar doesn't allow me or Cyclone to get anywhere near Roadfire unless she is with us. In which I don't blame her Roadfire nearly killed Blackstar and I was the one in charge of healing her after her recovery I was so relieved she was ok along with my twin," I think in my helm.

"We need to keep going Blackstar soon every bot will know the truth about Solus Prime," I say to her and she stops crying and wipes her tears away and puts on her stone cold posture.

"Let's go," she says and walks with power in her system and every step once we enter the mess hall everyone goes silent as they see Blackstar and me right behind her many look at her in fear and disgust and jealousy.

"Pieces of scrap," I think in my helm and then Roadfire is in the center and starts walking toward us and greets Blackstar with a friendly smile, "Fragger," I think in my helm.

Blackstar nods her helm and says, "I'm guessing you all are wondering as to why Roadfire has brought you here."

"You damn right fragger!" yells some autobot femme who looks ready to pop at any moment and has pink and yellow paintjob.

"Shut it Autobot," says a burly mech with an orange and red paint job who looks like he is in his second trimester of carrying.

"What did you-"she never got to finish as Roadfire cut her.

"ENOUGH!" yells Roadfire looking frustrated and looks to "Blackstar you may continue."

"Yes as I was saying does any bot know exactly why the decepticons came to be and what their reasons were?" asks Blackstar

"Yes of course we do-" starts a femme decepticon.

"I know all decepticons do but to the neutrals and autobots know?" asks Blackstar as she looks at the crowd and they all look terrified and.

"Let me spread some light on the subject then most of you autobots were how do say noble and guards for the council and upper class were you all not?" asks Blackstar most of them do nod their helms.

"Did any of you ever once think about the middle and lower classes?" asks Blackstar all stood still and had wide optics and shook their helms. You could hear the growls from all the decepticons and feel their glares.

"As I thought not to worry you most of the upper class treated the lower classes below them dreadful do you want me to explain how they did such a thing?" says Blackstar.

"No we didn't we gave them an education, energon and medical needs like us," says an Autobot mech that is caring a very young femme sparkling his paint job was light green with darker green streaks and the sparkling had light blue armor with light green streaks.

"Yes we had those in common but the upper class had the best they were the ones in top priority to doctors, they got the best energon, and had private educators did they not? While the lower class was dying because of untreated wounds, starved to death because we weren't given enough energon and had poor educators!" shouts Blackstar and she looks at Roadfire while every decepticon shouts in righteousness.

"We were never equal we were made the way we are because the council pushed us that way we were merciless because there was so little of everything and while you all had plenty the rest of us was left to starve. We fought and killed each other just so we wouldn't starve ourselves. Carriers and sires we raped, killed, and had to watch their own sparkling eaten alive and killed right in front of them because you upper class bots wouldn't here our plea and the one that was in charge of our complaints was none other than Solus Prime, he watched it happen and did nothing," says Blackstar I see a decepticon mech weeping and other decepticons weeping with him I even had tears in my optics. The Autobots look at us as if we were crazy.

"That's not true Solus Prime said all classes were thriving and there was plenty to go around," says Roadfire.

"It is all a lie of what he told you," I say with clenched servos.

"How would you know?" asks a neutral femme from behind me.

"Because my creators were lower class and they were killed in front of our own brother because of the low energon source. Later on my twin sister and I had to lay witness to our own brother's demise and see other lower class Cybertronians drink his energon. We escaped their clutches and roamed the streets of Kaon in search of energon because we were nearly starved, and we both stumbled on the arena it was there we found Blackstar and she took us. When we roamed the arena there were upper class mechs looking at me and my sister in a sinister way it made us uncomfortable and had Blackstar not taken us in we would have been scrap metal," I say through tearful optics and a sad smile while looking at Blackstar and see she has tears in her optics and nods her helm.

"So tell me Roadfire do you blame us for who we are or is it the council's fault that we are this way?" says Blackstar while looking at Roadfire as she on her knees and sobbing.


	15. Chapter 14

OMG Thank you all so much I have like over 750 views I had no idea that my story would get this many views thank you all so much and please let me know what you think in the review all criticism is welcome and love as well. ;-) :-) Thank you all so much! XD XP XD XD XP XD XP ENJOY THE STORY! XD XD XD XD XD

No One's POV

A Scraptillian with a scraplet shaped head the size of any normal bot or con with spikes pointing at every angle on its armor and the size of a predacon with a Black and navy blue paint job with Green optics. He Looks at the screen with an evil smirk with femme scraptillians surrounding him but the the most dangerous on his right side. She had Long insect wings with spikes a long her arms and helm with black optics and she had a purple and dark red paint job.

"So Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime have sparkmate's that are both with spark at the same time? And they are planning on taking my kingdom from me?!" yells the mech Scraptillian.

"They won't even get that far and anyways With the carriers and sparklings, and their sparkmates and sires separated we have an advantage my king," says the femme with purple and dark red paint job.

"You are right about that Scarletblood, but make sure we are not detected I want the ship that the carriers and sparklings are on destroyed so the ones fighting can be annihilated more easily," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Consider it done my king I'll make sure our hive survives while we eat on their corpses, when they die out" says Scarletblood.

"Good but have one of the other femmes do it I don't want my cho (Cho: is like a male sparkling) to die if you do. I'm not having my future heir in any danger got it," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Fine I'll send one of my pupils," says Scarletblood.

"Good and be sure tell your pupil there is to be no autobots and decepticons along with the neutrals to detect them," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Understood King Darkshadow," says Scarletblood and takes her leave.

"This is going to be very interesting," says Darkshadow.

Megatron's POV

We had successfully made it to Cybertron without being notice my team is partnered with Starscream's as we make our way to Shockwave's lab the autobots and neutrals look at us with fear as if wondering what it is that we are going to do specifically, "huh cowards," I think in my helm.

"We are almost to my lab everyone," says Shockwave as we come close to a heavily locked door.

"Good now if you don't mind me asking what is this super weapon that you have that will help us destroy these Scraptillians?" asks an autobot femme that I think is named Hurricane as Shockwave has his lock scan him and it opens.

"It's a weapon that has extinct for a very long time and it has been eons since it has been brought back to life," says Shockwave.

"Wait the super weapon is an extinct animal from cybertron?" asks a neutral named Whirlwind.

"Yes and it is complete by now," says shockwave nodding his helm.

"That'sprettycoolifyouaskme," say an autobot mech really fast named blur he has light blue armor with darker shades on the side and a streak of yellow going down his helm.

What did you say?" asks Starscream confused.

"Blur please talk slower we all can't understand you ya'know," says a burly autobot femme named Silverbullet.

"Ok is this better?" asks blur a little too fast but more understandable than last time.

"Yes it is," says hook looking annoyed as always.

"Gee aren't you one one for fun," says a mech named Ironhide that has red and white with a little bit of grey armor.

"It's not like we have to get along we just need to work together is all," says hook as he get up to his faceplate.

Why you-" he was interrupted by Silverbullet.

"Alright you two fragger break it up alright and Hooks right Ironhide after this we don't know what's going to happen so bite your glossa if you got some shit to say got it?" says Silverbullet while Hook Smirks.

"And you mister medic better bite your glossa as well or I'll be the one to deal with ya got it!" yells Silverbullet looking at Hook as his smile goes away and walks forward

"Well that was certainly entertaining," says Whirlwind smiling.

"Can it Neutral!" yells Silverbullet.

"Pfft… Whatever chief," says Whirlwind.

"What did you say?" says Silver bullet looking at her with a glare.

"Look I don't have ta listen to ya if I don't wanna if anything I would rather get this job done and over with and where are Starscream and Shockwave?" Whirlwind changes the subject.

"Starscream where are you?" I com him.

"We are going back lord megatron we were just getting Shockwaves experiments is all," says Starscream thru the com link.

And with that said we hear heavy steps as the lab shakes and we look towards the opening to see Starscream and Shockwave with six Predacons.

"Primus," says a mech named Gear who was quiet the whole time.

"I'd like you all to meet Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, Sapphire, Flamewings, and Talonflame," says Shockwave showing us all the Predacons.

"Well this is a surprise are they safe?" asks Hurricane.

"Yes they all are and they are all under mine, Lord Megatron's, Optimus Prime's, Blackstar's, and Roadfire's command" says Shockwave.

All the other bots sigh a relief and start heading out with the Predacons right behind us knowing this war just got a whole lot easier.

Soundwave's POV

I was in a state of shock as I found out that the extinct animal from Cybertron is now alive and the one thing that Scraptillians fear.

"Can you believe it Soundwave," says my sparkmate Cyclone thru the bond.

"No, I don't… we might actually have an even more chance to defeating these evil creatures thanks to your Cousin," I tell Cyclone as she turns her helm to me and I feel how happy she is thru the bond.

I see Optimus and Ultramagmus look in surprise with what the two teams have come back with.

"Are these creatures Safe?" Asks Ultramagmus.

"They are fine Optimus, Lord Megatron, and their sparkmates are able to command the creatures to do what is needed to be done.

"Are there more of them in your lab?" asks Optimus Prime.

"Yes there are but most of the predacons are still reaching maturity many of the Predacons I have encountered were still teenagers," says Shockwave.

"I see," says Optimus.

And as if on command we see all six transformer into cybertronians like us but taller and larger. The mechs were huge they were towering over lord Megatron and femmes were around the same size as Optimus or taller!

"I think we can manage, names Sapphire," says a femme with a red paintjob with light blue flames she had her tail as if it were a long braid.

"I am Predaking," says a the mech Predacon with spikes pointing out everywhere and black and red armor with yellow optics he was towering over Megatron!

"We will help you with the pest control but on one condition we wish to be on part of Cybertron that will not occupied by any of you, says says Sapphire.

Megatron looks at Optimus and Optimus looks at him and they both nod their helms as if agreeing.

"Very well then you be left alone if you wish," says Optimus.

They all nod their helms and walk with our leaders while the rest of us get settled and get ready for the plan.

"Watch out for the quiet ones," says Knockout to Starscream nodding his helm and getting settled in the camp

"Well better get back to work then," I say to Cyclone thru the link.

"You do that while I go to see how my sister is doing ok?" says Cyclone thru the link.

"Alright I'm going to help put the cameras in place while you do that," I tell her.

"Alright after I see how she and Blackstar are doing I'll go help you with them as well," she tells me thru the link.

"Ok until then my sweet spark," I say and hear her giggle thru the bond. "Primus I love her laugh," I think in my helm.

"Soundwave I need you finish putting the cameras up," says Lord Megatron.

I beep letting him know that I will.

Wooh! I just finished YES! Please let me know what you think in the review if you love or hate all criticism is welcome and I need help with name for the future sparklings and other characters Please! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX.

*OK everyone I really need help with names of mechs and femmes old or young I just need their:

Names:

age:

Color:

Gender:

Type (grounder, seeker, etc.) :

Autobot, decepticon, or neutral:

the I'll let you pick which one you want in the next story because all kinds of s*** is about to go down you will have three days and then I'll close it ok*


	16. Chapter 15

ENJOY THE STORY! XD XD XD XD XD

No One's POV

A Scraptillian with a scraplet shaped head the size of any normal bot or con with spikes pointing at every angle on its armor and the size of a predacon with a Black and navy blue paint job with Green optics. He Looks at the screen with an evil smirk with femme scraptillians surrounding him but the the most dangerous on his right side. She had Long insect wings with spikes a long her arms and helm with black optics and she had a purple and dark red paint job.

"So Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime have sparkmate's that are both with spark at the same time? And they are planning on taking my kingdom from me?!" yells the mech Scraptillian.

"They won't even get that far and anyways With the carriers and sparklings, and their sparkmates and sires separated we have an advantage my king," says the femme with purple and dark red paint job.

"You are right about that Scarletblood, but make sure we are not detected I want the ship that the carriers and sparklings are on destroyed so the ones fighting can be annihilated more easily," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Consider it done my king I'll make sure our hive survives while we eat on their corpses, when they die out" says Scarletblood.

"Good but have one of the other femmes do it I don't want my cho (Cho: is like a male sparkling) to die if you do. I'm not having my future heir in any danger got it," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Fine I'll send one of my pupils," says Scarletblood.

"Good and be sure tell your pupil there is to be no autobots and decepticons along with the neutrals to detect them," says the mech Scraptillian.

"Understood King Darkshadow," says Scarletblood and takes her leave.

"This is going to be very interesting," says Darkshadow.

Megatron's POV

We had successfully made it to Cybertron without being notice my team is partnered with Starscream's as we make our way to Shockwave's lab the autobots and neutrals look at us with fear as if wondering what it is that we are going to do specifically, "huh cowards," I think in my helm.

"We are almost to my lab everyone," says Shockwave as we come close to a heavily locked door.

"Good now if you don't mind me asking what is this super weapon that you have that will help us destroy these Scraptillians?" asks an autobot femme that I think is named Hurricane as Shockwave has his lock scan him and it opens.

"It's a weapon that has extinct for a very long time and it has been eons since it has been brought back to life," says Shockwave.

"Wait the super weapon is an extinct animal from cybertron?" asks a neutral named Whirlwind.

"Yes and it is complete by now," says shockwave nodding his helm.

"That'sprettycoolifyouaskme," say an autobot mech really fast named blur he has light blue armor with darker shades on the side and a streak of yellow going down his helm.

What did you say?" asks Starscream confused.

"Blur please talk slower we all can't understand you ya'know," says a burly autobot femme named Silverbullet.

"Ok is this better?" asks blur a little too fast but more understandable than last time.

"Yes it is," says hook looking annoyed as always.

"Gee aren't you one one for fun," says a mech named Ironhide that has red and white with a little bit of grey armor.

"It's not like we have to get along we just need to work together is all," says hook as he get up to his faceplate.

Why you-" he was interrupted by Silverbullet.

"Alright you two fragger break it up alright and Hooks right Ironhide after this we don't know what's going to happen so bite your glossa if you got some shit to say got it?" says Silverbullet while Hook Smirks.

"And you mister medic better bite your glossa as well or I'll be the one to deal with ya got it!" yells Silverbullet looking at Hook as his smile goes away and walks forward

"Well that was certainly entertaining," says Whirlwind smiling.

"Can it Neutral!" yells Silverbullet.

"Pfft… Whatever chief," says Whirlwind.

"What did you say?" says Silver bullet looking at her with a glare.

"Look I don't have ta listen to ya if I don't wanna if anything I would rather get this job done and over with and where are Starscream and Shockwave?" Whirlwind changes the subject.

"Starscream where are you?" I com him.

"We are going back lord megatron we were just getting Shockwaves experiments is all," says Starscream thru the com link.

And with that said we hear heavy steps as the lab shakes and we look towards the opening to see Starscream and Shockwave with six Predacons.

"Primus," says a mech named Gear who was quiet the whole time.

"I'd like you all to meet Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, Sapphire, Flamewings, and Talonflame," says Shockwave showing us all the Predacons.

"Well this is a surprise are they safe?" asks Hurricane.

"Yes they all are and they are all under mine, Lord Megatron's, Optimus Prime's, Blackstar's, and Roadfire's command" says Shockwave.

All the other bots sigh a relief and start heading out with the Predacons right behind us knowing this war just got a whole lot easier.

Soundwave's POV

I was in a state of shock as I found out that the extinct animal from Cybertron is now alive and the one thing that Scraptillians fear.

"Can you believe it Soundwave," says my sparkmate Cyclone thru the bond.

"No, I don't… we might actually have an even more chance to defeating these evil creatures thanks to your Cousin," I tell Cyclone as she turns her helm to me and I feel how happy she is thru the bond.

I see Optimus and Ultramagmus look in surprise with what the two teams have come back with.

"Are these creatures Safe?" Asks Ultramagmus.

"They are fine Optimus, Lord Megatron, and their sparkmates are able to command the creatures to do what is needed to be done.

"Are there more of them in your lab?" asks Optimus Prime.

"Yes there are but most of the predacons are still reaching maturity many of the Predacons I have encountered were still teenagers," says Shockwave.

"I see," says Optimus.

And as if on command we see all six transformer into cybertronians like us but taller and larger. The mechs were huge they were towering over lord Megatron and femmes were around the same size as Optimus or taller!

"I think we can manage, names Sapphire," says a femme with a red paintjob with light blue flames she had her tail as if it were a long braid.

"I am Predaking," says a the mech Predacon with spikes pointing out everywhere and black and red armor with yellow optics he was towering over Megatron!

"We will help you with the pest control but on one condition we wish to be on part of Cybertron that will not occupied by any of you, says says Sapphire.

Megatron looks at Optimus and Optimus looks at him and they both nod their helms as if agreeing.

"Very well then you be left alone if you wish," says Optimus.

They all nod their helms and walk with our leaders while the rest of us get settled and get ready for the plan.

"Watch out for the quiet ones," says Knockout to Starscream nodding his helm and getting settled in the camp

"Well better get back to work then," I say to Cyclone thru the link.

"You do that while I go to see how my sister is doing ok?" says Cyclone thru the link.

"Alright I'm going to help put the cameras in place while you do that," I tell her.

"Alright after I see how she and Blackstar are doing I'll go help you with them as well," she tells me thru the link.

"Ok until then my sweet spark," I say and hear her giggle thru the bond. "Primus I love her laugh," I think in my helm.

"Soundwave I need you finish putting the cameras up," says Lord Megatron.

I beep letting him know that I will.

Wooh! I just finished YES! Please let me know what you think in the review if you love or hate all criticism is welcome and I need help with name for the future sparklings and other characters Please! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX.

*OK everyone I really need help with names of mechs and femmes old or young I just need their:

Names:

age:

Color:

Gender:

Type (grounder, seeker, etc.) :

Autobot, decepticon, or neutral:

the I'll let you pick which one you want in the next story because all kinds of s*** is about to go down you will have three days and then I'll close it ok*


	17. Chapter 16

Roadfire's POV

My processors can't comprehend what Blackstar has just told everyone. "My sire leaving the lower class to their doom I've never felt more shame in my entire lifetime how could he we all trusted him especially me I looked up to him. Why why did he do it!? WHY!" I yell in my helm.

"Blackstar how do we know you are telling the truth we can't exactly trust you with your record," says Firejet comforting.

"In the Iacon database there is some data that the records Optimus was not one to deal with those again it was Sous prime they are under his name as he was recording them, but we have to go on Cybertron in order to get them," says Blackstar.

"Once the war is over we will go and retrieve this data to see if it is the truth. If so I only hope we can make amends if you are willing Blackstar. I know of the grudges you hold against me and my fellow autobots and a couple of the neutrals," says Roadfire cleaning her optics and calming down.

"It will be considered but my fellow Decepticons and I will have to discuss about it first if you will I do not wish to make the same mistakes your sire made and others," says Blackstar and I nod my helm as accepting her response and then she leaves with all of the decepticons following behind her.

"Make sure they are talking about peace," I tell Nightwatcher one of the femmes that has a little mech sparkling that has light blue paintjob with light purple streaks in her arms and hands him to Firejet and nods her helm she has Dark blue paintjob with Light purple streaks.

Blackstar's POV

As I enter one of the huge empty rooms with my fellow Decepticons I see they are looking at me with hope and hatred I know they do not like the Autobots and I don't blame them I can only hope they will consider peace between our two races after all I'll make sure they stand in line.

So does any con have any concerns of considering peace with the autobots?" I ask.

"Will you be able to make sure that we are going to be safe I would prefer it if were kept separate if you ask me I still don't trust them," says a femme in her third trimester with Dark green and and black paint job I knew her as Bansheescreech.

"I'll be sure to have it in the document if that is what you all wish then yes," I tell everyone.

"I know this is on everyone's mind but if we are able to live with one another in all of our cities I would appreciate it we could have our sparklings live amongst one another without the fear of being treated differently like we were before," says a bury mech carrying a small mech sparkling that has a green paintjob with scarlet red and light blue streaks in his arms and the burly mech's name is Strikerkill he has Scarlet red paint job with black streaks along his sides.

"You can consider it done," I say to him.

"And for medical needs having it open to everyone," says a young timid femme who is in her first trimester with a yellow and grey paintjob her name was sunstreak I believe.

They all nod their helms and there is another femme right behind her who has a red and grey with hints of yellow paint job he name is Firespark. I believe these two are Knock out's sisters if I'm not mistaken I see Crystal nodding her helm and smiling at them confirming my assumptions.

"I know I speak for all of us when I say we would all like to be pardon for any crimes we have ever committed in the past and a few new rules that won't be changed or be put in a loop whole in any case I like to suggest a new document that doesn't involve any loop holes like the last one If I may add," I tell all of them and see all cons nod their helms and agree to the terms I have suggested to them.

"I'll review these in the documents and read them to you all if their are any concerns I will personally deal with them and make sure most of your needs are met," I say loud and clear while looking at all of them as they shout in cheers and we all take our leave.

"Well well well look at you taking charge my queen," says Crystal that right beside me.

"It is my job to make sure that all my people are to safe, cared and looked after, and protected at all cost I was only doing my job as queen," I say with a proud smile.

"Well if you ask me I really hope that the autobots can guarantee that our needs will be meet," says Crystal.

"As do I as do I," say and make my way to Roadfire and see her coming thru the hallways with a furious look on her faceplate. "What is with this Fragger now," I think in my helm.

"Blackstar, Pardon for all of your past CRIMES!" shouts Roadfire coming towards both me and Crystal.

"Yes that is what I said and I didn't just mean Cons Roadfire I also meant Autobots as well, I say in a calm voice.

"Most of the crimes you have committed were unforgivable how do you expect us to forgive the rest of the decepticons! And Autobots as well what did we do!" she yells right at my faceplate.

"I expect you to forgive all Decepticons because we will forgive you autobots for what lead to us uprising in the first place I say thru clenched dentas. "Primus I wanted to kill her right here and now," I think in my helm.

"Fine we will consider excusing the pardons for you cons," says Roadfire.

"Consider? Consider? Do you not realize that if most of our requests are not meet you have a war on this very ship with carriers fighting one another," I say to her now furious.

"Why will you stop the war Blackstar? I think not but you will do everything in your power to keep at it, now won't you?" asks Roadfire.

"You would be wise to back off Roadfire your sires side is starting to show," I tell her thru clenched dentas. There it was that hit a home and I see her optics filling with tears and she crumbles to the floor.

I take a step back and look at her crying at least she had a sire and carrier that loved her I didn't I know what it is like to have little rights and she is in no position to argue with me as I the same goes for me.

"Roadfire we merely only wish to start over I know we may never forget and it may even take life time to forgive but if this law were to pass then even autobots could be forgiven for the past mistakes they had done," I say in a calm and gentle voice. "Ugh being a carrier is making me soft!" I think in my helm.

She looks up at me and wipes her optics as she gets up and hold out her servo and says, "Let it be known today that all decepticons and autobots alike including neutrals will be forgiven for any crimes that they may have committed in the past."

I smile at her and shake her servo and it is decided that from that day forward we will live in peace and work to rebuild our empire.

Crystal's POV

"I couldn't believe it Black star and Roadfire making peace for the first time in history we really are going to united aren't we are going to have peace finally," I think in my helm.

"May we write the document ourselves or wait till our spark-" she never got to finish as the the ship alarm went off BBBEEEEEEPPPP! BEEEEEEEEPPP!

I know I said it would be all kinds of shit going down but let's be honest it's always the next chapter! XD XP XD XP


	18. Chapter 17

Optimus Prime's POV

Both me and Megatron were talking to the Predacons and their mates as the plan was coming to a settle and we will be getting into position.

"So then it is settled Lord Megatron you and your battalions will be hitting the hive from above while my team and I will work on getting the predacons inside once we are all in you six will be the ones to finish off the Scraptillians King and Queen," I said and they nod their helms in response.

"We will make them wish that they never step foot onto our planet," says Megatron thru clenched dentas.

"Remember our deal," says the predacon named Predaking.

"It shall be done everyone let's get this over with," I say as I go with my team and the predacons.

"Optimus we have a situation," yells Ratchet thru the comlink.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"The ship that we had our sparkmates on is under attack Scraptillians have surrounded them!" he says and I freeze not knowing what to think, I look to Megatron and I see the first time in my history is fear in his optics.

"We need to head back to that ship! Without them the ones that do have sparkmates won't be able to fight, because of the loss of a bond" says Megatron.

"We'll help too we are allies in this," says the femme predacon named Sapphire with rest of them nodding their helms.

"Let's hurry!" Yells Megatron as he transforms into his flight mode, and me in my truck form going to the rest of my team "Hang in there Roadfire we are coming," I think in my helm

Blackstar's POV

"What's going on? I ask the crew that's in the main hanger.

"Scraptillians!" says a femme named Lightningflash.

"I see a only a few hundred out there and I feel rage, "How dare they wimps" I think in my helm.

"I want all available bots cons everyone that isn't carrying to their weap stations," orders Roadfire.

"Find out who the ring leader is when we find them shoot them on site, we get rid of the leader we get rid of them all," I order some bots and cons, "and get me a battalion I'm settling an old score," I say as I make my way out of their.

When I get to the hanger I only see carriers and femmes and mechs with their tiny sparklings. I soon realize I can't make them leave. "Call off the Battalion I'm going out there alone got it?" I say thru the comlink.

"Blackstar no please!" yells Crystal trying to make her way to me but her sister in-laws are stopping her from coming along with me.

"Crystal you are to stay here and that is an order," I say in a command voice with tears in my optics, "I know what I'm getting myself into and I will not drag her into this," I think in my helm.

"NOOO!" she cries out and tries to get out of their grip but to no avail.

"Bye," I say looking at her with my tearful optics looking into hers as I make my way into one of the doors that lead you outside.

I push the button to open the door once it opens I transform into my black and gold jet.

"I see the Scraptillians and some try to shoot at me I only laugh as I doge their hits and kill each and every last one I'm speeding thru each one I hit one after the other in a cloud of explosions then I see one I thought I'd never see again.

I transform in my normal mode and say in a sinister voice, "Scarletblood my my have you changed since the last time I saw you. What betraying your own kind for a new one"

"You wish I was like you don't you too bad Roadfire had to set up that bomb I thought you were done for, for sure, and to think I would never get the chance to kill you with my own two servos. And here you are ripe for the picking, you know I feel sorry for the sparkling that you are carrying but I think I'll just end you and it so I can put it out of its misery," she says.

"Me and Roadfire should have killed you that day, but boo hoo she had to merciful to you but maybe I can to both her and I a favor and end you myself," I say as I use the jets on my peds to fly towards her as she does the same.

We clash and clash at one another neither one wanting to give up and let the other one win huh reminds me of the arena in kaon where I met my sparkmate.

"You will neer be able to beat me Blackstar," as she huffs her exhaustion and I notice a little bump on her abdomen. "Oh no!" I think in my helm.

"You little whore you got yourself with spark didn't you," I say out loud.

"You can tell I never noticed," she says with an evil smirk on her faceplate.

"Well I better be going I see your sparkmate is coming so bye!" she yells and goes with her army as I just stare at her and its like I'm frozen in my spot as I see her leave. I zond out that I didn't even hear Megatron speaking to me.

"BLACKSTAR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" says Megatron getting out of his alt mode and using the jets on his peds to come to me.

"BLACKSTAR! Blackstar! Blackstar?" he says as he sees my shocked faceplate and waves his servo in front of my faceplate.

"Oh what what happened?" I ask not realizing he was here.

"Are you alright?" he asks with concern in his vocalizer.

"No I'm not we need to talk to Optimus and Roadfire we have a situation," I say with concern in my vocalizer.

"Alright let's fly back so you can tell them what you found out," he says and transforms as do I and we both head back to the ships.

Wooh took me long enough, but hey please everyone review and let me know what you think I need help here PEOPLE! DX DX DX DX DX DX DX


	19. Chapter 18

Scarletblood's POV

"Well that went better than expected," I say with a smile on my face plate.

"SCARLETBLOOD! Report to the throne room!" Yells my sparkmate as I already know I'm in trouble, "here we go again," I think in my helm.

*Time skip*

Once I enter the throne room I see my sparkmate with a menacing look that doesn't even faze me, and I see all the other femmes try to calm him down but sadly none can other than me.

"You called for me my king?" I say to him with a bow.

"I thought I told you not to go attack the ships but to send some of your pupils to go instead," says King Darkshadow.

"Yes you did my king," I say not fazed by his anger and he slowly starts to walk towards me.

"Then why did you disobey me you know such punishments will have any of my subjects to be executed but since you are my sparkmate I will let explain yourself and then I will decide your punishment," he says to me and I see the other femmes snickering at me and glaring at me as well.

"I do not wish to merely stand aside while our subjects fight our battles and die for our cause I wish to merely be with them and fight in this battle as well especially with the two femmes that had locked me up, besides you know I'm not one to sit around and not have a little fun," I say to him with a wink and evil smirk.

"He chuckle and brings me closer to him and smiles with an evil smirk.

"This is why I made you my queen, mes veela (My love).

"Telo miot serriin ve ale nas otte wis," I say in our native tongue. (You would not have it any other way). I look back and see all the other femme's looking at me with envious eyes and hatred and I just simply smirk at all of them.

"The rest of you may leave I need to talk to my queen!" he shouts at the glaring femmes and they take their bow and leave.

"Why can they just accept the fact that I'm better than them?" I ask out loud with a smile on my faceplate as I go to my throne next to him.

"Well my dear as you already know they are jealous and even more so now since you are carrying my cho inside of you," he says and kneels down to kiss my abdomen as I sit at my throne.

"Well it's not like they have a chance any way since you did sparkbond with me and not them," I say as I kiss him, "how did I get so lucky with you and even with me carrying a spark," I mind link him.

"I don't know but I do care for you deeply my queen and our cho, and I promise you I'll make those accursed Cybertronians pay for what they did to you," he says and gets up and takes his leave, "I'll be back victorious you'll see," he says with an evil smirk.

"I'll be counting on it mes Veela ta sur," I say with a wicked smile on my faceplate (my love and king).

And he smiles at me as well and leaves the throne room.

"You know you're just a fling I hope you know that," says a femme Scraptillian with navy blue and brown paint job.

"You would think that wouldn't you Strike," I say to the femme behind me.

"Oh I don't think I know, Ms. Scarletbood," says Strike calmly.

"You would just kill to be in my peds now wouldn't you," I say to her with a smirk.

"You little- she never got to finish as King Darkshadow Ripped her helm off out of nowhere.

"Charger, Razorblade clean this mess up," says Darkshadow.

"Thank you my King," I say as I'm still a little shocked that he can move that fast.

"No need for thanks mes veela it's my job to protect to you and our cho at all cost but apparently I'm unable to leave you here with any of the other femmes who are supposed to be helping you," he says as he wraps his arms around me and glares at the femmes near the doorway and they all cower and run away.

"No need you know very well that I'm able to take care of myself no matter how big the opponent," I say as I put my servo on his faceplate and have him face me with a smile on my face plate as I get to look into his optics the only optics that were able to help repair and save me after what Roadfire did to the prison I was in.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you," he tells me as leans in to kiss me the moment was ruined with.

"King Darkshadow we have new information on the Cybertronians," says a Mech Scraptillian named Racket.

"What is it now?" he says irritated and doesn't pull away from me.

"They have Predacons sir," says Racket.

"What!?" he yells as he pulls away from me.

"Oh no," I say with wide optics.

"Get every soldier ready for battle we are ending this nuisance at ONCE!" he orders and leaves me there alone.

"Please be safe for the sake of our cho please," I beg him in our spark bond.

"I will I promise," says and ends the link.

King Dark shadow's POV

"This is the last straw I will have this planet and they will not get anywhere near my cho if it is the last thing I do!" I think in my helm.

"My king what is the problem," says a femme Scraptillian with pink and purple paint job trying to act flirtatious.

"Predacons and tell every femme to leave their Queen alone or they will be answering to me GOT IT!" I yell the last part and go to the main hangar and see five of my generals already ready to take orders.

"This ends here," I say and walk towards them ready to kill anything that wants to stop me from getting this planet.

Yes finally finished and can't wait till next chapter update! XD XP

.

.

.

.

.

I need help with names people please! DX DX DX DX DX DX XP XP XP XP I'm begging you all please I need help so you can PM me or leave the description and names in the preview these are the requirements:

Names:

Age:

Color:

Gender:

Type (grounder, seeker, etc.) :

Autobot, decepticon, or neutral:


	20. Chapter 19

Megatron's POV

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO BE ABLE TO SNEAK PAST THEM IF WE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE OUR SPARKMATES NOT EVEN FOR A SECOND!" I shout out loud frustrated and exhausted.

"We'll be fine my love… but we do need a plan if those monasteries try that stunt again," says my spark mate Blackstar putting a servo on my shoulder and looking at Optimus, Roadfire, and the predacons along with some commanders and generals from all sides.

"I can't think of anything at the moment other than-" starts Roadfire as her optics open wide all of a sudden.

"Yes that could work," says Optimus as he looks at Roadfire with a smile.

"What is it?" asks my SIC Starscream.

"We could use the underground shelters back in the war they were used to store weapons and hide out for a few days, until reinforcements arrived," says Roadfire looking at everyone.

"Those will have to do but will it fit everyone?" asks Blackstar.

"It will if it's only the sparkmates and sparklings," says Optimus.

"Good then we head for there but now we all do not hold the element of surprise," I say.

"That's true but now everyone that possesses a sparkmate won't leave them even we tried to separate them," I say.

"That's true, what do you suppose we do?" asks Shockwave.

"We take any cybertronian that's willing to go those who have sparkmates or sparklings may stay if they wish, we have to get our planet back before the Scraptillians take it from us and do as they please even though our planet is dead this ceruvianne energon will be kept under extreme guard at all costs," I say and see everyone nodding their helms.

"we'll send the word out sir," says Starscream as he walks out with Shockwave.

"And we'll get the ammunition ready," says Optimus as he orders Ultramagnus to get the fire power ready.

"We'll be waiting for your armies to deploy in the main hanger," says Predaking with his fellow predacons behind him.

"I nod my helm to all of them and see my sparkmate next me not even looking at me. :You know I'll always come back," I say to her and she looks at me and motions for me to follow her as I do I hear her sniffling when we are alone. "My sweetspark what is wrong?" I ask her with concern and hold her in my arms.

"Why, why now?" she asks as she breaks down in my arms as I hold her steady.

"We will be fine just like the last time remember?" I ask her.

"HOW?! Now I can't even bring myself to kill Scarletblood because she is with spark, and she will not hesitate to kill me even though I'm with spark as WELL!" She yells and keeps crying in my arms.

"We'll think of something… we'll think of something…" I say as I stroke her helm and hold her tighter.

"Lord Megatron, Queen Blackstar I hate to ruin the moment but I think I have a way to stop Scarletblood without hurting to the spark she carries," says Cyclone in her real voice.

"How," says Blackstar as she fixes herself up.

"Leave that to us," says Soundwave in his real voice and and has his extra ligaments stretch out and have electricity flow from them.

I smile evilly at both of them and nod my helm, "Make sure you bring her to us then alive," I say.

"You can consider it done," says Cyclone smiling and showing her dentas and takes her leave with Soundwave.

"If they bring that retched femme to us then we actually do have more of a chance in this war," says Blackstar with a smile and touches her abdomen and smiles even more.

"Everything will be over soon," I say as I bend down to kiss her abdomen and smile at the thought of our sparkling running around and calling us sire and carrier. I couldn't help but share my thoughts with her thru our bond and I see her smile with lubricant in her optics and stroke my helm, "Do you know the gender?" I ask her secretly hoping for a femme. Don't get me wrong a mech is great too but I want her to have a minnie me first.

"It's too soon to tell Megs," she says my nickname.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," I say a little irritated as I get up and walk with my sparkmate.

"Yes you did but I only get to call you that when we are alone that was the deal," she says as she walks a little farther in front of me.

"Your mood swings are showing my sweet spark," I say to her.

"I know they're terrible…" she groans.

"Not to worry we will be home soon," I say as I pull her to me and kiss her passionately, until someone clears their vocalizer and ruins the moment.

"As much as I love to see Blackstar happy Lord Megatron she needs her check ups, and since we all want to prove the docs from Vos wrong" says Crystal next to Knockout smirking and I hear a growl from my sparkmate.

"We need to check on both her and the sparkling at all costs," says Knockout with all seriousness and wiping the smirk from his faceplate.

"Very well then I'll accompany you then my sweet spark," I say to Blackstar as I see her blush and walk with Crystal.

Crystal's POV

"Ok let's see how the sparkling is doing then shall we?" says Knockout as he scans Blackstar.

"So have you two thought of names at any point?" I ask Blackstar.

"Actually we have, would you like to hear them?" asks Blackstar with a smile on her faceplate.

"Would I EVER!" I say all excited with the biggest smile on my faceplate "I still can't believe Blackstar is with spark let alone letting me here the names that she has come up with is truly an honor since she is my care taker and Queen has been nothing short but a true honor," I think in my helm.

"Calm down Crystal you know how you get when you get excited," says Knockout.

"Oh please I'm not that bad," I say glaring at him.

"Yes you are and you know it," says Blackstar with a smirk on her faceplate.

"Awe come on!" I complain.

Beep! Goes the scanner in Knockouts servos and I see his optics widen as he shows me what is the matter and even my optics widen. "How is this possible!" I think in my helm.

"What what's wrong? Is my sparkling ok?" asks Blackstar with concern.

"Yes is fine but…" I start and then look at her with worry How do I explain to her that her sparkling has dark energon!

Wooh just finished please let me know what you all think in the review! XD XP XD XP


	21. Chapter 20

RECAP

.

.

.

Crystal's POV

"Ok let's see how the sparkling is doing then shall we?" says Knockout as he scans Blackstar.

"So have you two thought of names at any point?" I ask Blackstar.

"Actually we have, would you like to hear them?" asks Blackstar with a smile on her faceplate.

"Would I EVER!" I say all excited with the biggest smile on my faceplate "I still can't believe Blackstar is with spark let alone letting me here the names that she has come up with is truly an honor since she is my care taker and Queen has been nothing short but a true honor," I think in my helm.

"Calm down Crystal you know how you get when you get excited," says Knockout.

"Oh please I'm not that bad," I say glaring at him.

"Yes you are and you know it," says Blackstar with a smirk on her faceplate.

"Awe come on!" I complain.

Beep! Goes the scanner in Knockouts servos and I see his optics widen as he shows me what is the matter and even my optics widen. "How is this possible!" I think in my helm.

"What what's wrong? Is my sparkling ok?" asks Blackstar with concern.

"Yes it's fine but…" I start and then look at her with worry How do I explain to her that her sparkling has dark energon!

Knockouts POV

"Knockout what is it?" asks Blackstar with worry.

"Blackstar I have no other way to tell you this but..." I say and look towards Crystal with saddened optics and she also has lubricant in her optics,"

"Just tell me what's wrong Knockout I don't like suspense," says Blackstar trying hard to keep her vocalizer from wavering but I can tell in her optics that she is afraid not for herself but for the life that is within her

"Blackstar your sparkling... has... well... Dark Energon in there system," I tell her and the look in her face shows both fear and sadness. That's when I see Blackstar for the first time in my life break down in tears. Crystal goes to comfort her and I see her break down in tears as well. I know Blackstar wishes for her sparkmate to be here to bad Lord Megatron was called to helping out in the armory division.

BAMB! I see to door to the medic bay fly across the room and Megatron running in to comfort his sparkmate,. I never realized how much it makes my spark hurt to see Blackstar cry and for Lord Megatron to be holding back his tears.

Crystal is going hysterical next to me and I lead her out of the medic bay no we haven't spark bonded I wish and so does she we just well I guess haven't found the time for it is all we were so busy in the med bays I guess it just flew over our helms.

as soon as we leave I see Roadfire and Optimus coming our way.

"Knockout what is the matter? Why is Crystal Crying and what happened in the medic bay?" says Optimus Prime.

well the reason on why Crystal is crying is the reason why the cons in the medic bay are breaking down I would advise you to leave them be!" I shout out of anger and hurt as I try to get Crystal to calm down but she ends up running off instead.

"I'll try to calm her down," says Roadfire.

"And what could you do? You have done nothing but ruin her life, her sister's, and Blackstar's as well I would be best if her sister went and not you," I tell her getting angry.

"Do not take your anger out on Roadfire Knockout she was only-" starts out Optimus.

"Only what Optimus! As far as I'm concerned Roadfire and her father have done nothing but ruin not only Crystal's life but, Cyclone's and Blackstar's lives as well, and you have ruined not only ruined mine but all Decepticons lives too!" I shout in anger with lubricant leaking and transform into my vehicle mode and head off to my quarters on the ship.

"Knockout!" yells Optimus but I'm fed up with their excuses!

Cyclones POV

I don't know when it happened I just feel pain in my spark and helm I look to my sparkmate Soundwave and I know he feels it too It's my twin Crystal. "Something's wrong my twin she is in pain I need to go see her Soundwave," I tell my sparkmate threw our bond, and he nods his helm in agreement and follows me to where my twin is.

"Crystal are you alright," I say to her with my real voice, and she she looks at me with saddened eye and shows me her memory of the encounter with Roadfire and Blackstar's sparkling. I feel both enraged and saddened just as much as she is and I hug her tight I know Blackstar is not taking this well and for Roadfire to show up was just too much for my twin to handle. I look behind me and see that Soundwave is gone. "Soundwave where are you going," I ask him threw our bond.

I'm going to make sure Roadfire pays for what she has done," he says in a threatening voice.

"Soundwave please don't, you and I both know that Blakstar wouldn't want to do that especially now that she is with spark ok?" I tell him he sighs in response and nods his helm.

Crystal has finally stopped being hysterical and says that she needs to go check on Knockout, and I nod my helm to her. "Please don't get into to much trouble ok Crystal?" I ask her in my real voice and she nods her helm and takes her leave.

"Come on sweet spark we need to finish the security preferences now ok," says Soundwave.

"Alright," I tell him but deep down he knows I'm hurting for Blackstar because it's not fair that her sparkling has to suffer and Roadfire doesn't. One day, one day Roadfire will pay whether they all like it or not.

Blackstar's POV

"It's going to be alright sweet spark everything will be ok and we are to tell no other bots about this understood?" Megatron asks I look up at him and nod my helm. I know he doesn't want any bot or con to know is because It be seen as a weakness or advantage for our enemy plus I don't want anyone to think differently of my sparkling!

Just then we see Optimus and Roadfire enter and by then I have stopped crying and Megatron glares at both of them. "What is it that you want Optimus?" says my sparkmate.

"Why is everyone being so vile today first Crystal then Knockout and now you Megatron what is going on?" says Optimus Prime.

"That is of none of your concern," I say to him thru clenched dentas and get out of Megatrons caring servos that he had around me.

"I can understand why you are mad Blackstar but if we are to work toge-" Roadfire never got to finish as I interrupted her.

"That is why we get upset with you autobots you think you have the answers to everything but in reality you don't. Stop butting into others lives and let them solve it got it?!" I yell at her because I am jealous that she has a healthy sparkling and mine has to carry the disease of dark energon.

"Take it easy Blacks-" Optimus starts but my sparkmate interrupts him.

"Take it easy? Take it EASY!? WE DECEPTICONS NEVER HAD TO TAKE IT EASY WHEN WE WERE ON CYBERTRON YOU ALL FLOURISHED WHILE THE REST OF US STARVED, AND BATTLED ONE ANOTHER FOR EVEN A LITTLE SCRAP OF ENERGON! THE ONLY WAY FOR LOWER CLASS TO FLOURISH WAS IF WE JOINED THE ARENA OR LIKE SOME OF US WERE SOLD TO IT DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!?" Yells my sparkmate.

That hit home for me I transform and head to our quarters where I bust out crying and later hear the door open but I don't feel my sparkmate's- then out of nowhere I feel servos servos wrap around me and hold me down then I feel a needle on my neck cables and everything goes dark...


	22. Chapter 21

RECAP

.

.

.

Blackstar's POV

"It's going to be alright sweet spark everything will be ok and we are to tell no other bots about this understood?" Megatron asks I look up at him and nod my helm. I know he doesn't want any bot or con to know is because It be seen as a weakness or advantage for our enemy plus I don't want anyone to think differently of my sparkling!

Just then we see Optimus and Roadfire enter and by then I have stopped crying and Megatron glares at both of them. "What is it that you want Optimus?" says my sparkmate.

"Why is everyone being so vile today first Crystal then Knockout and now you Megatron what is going on?" says Optimus Prime.

"That is of none of your concern," I say to him thru clenched dentas and get out of Megatrons caring servos that he had around me.

"I can understand why you are mad Blackstar but if we are to work toge-" Roadfire never got to finish as I interrupted her.

"That is why we get upset with you autobots you think you have the answers to everything but in reality you don't. Stop butting into others lives and let them solve it got it?!" I yell at her because I am jealous that she has a healthy sparkling and mine has to carry the disease of dark energon.

"Take it easy Blacks-" Optimus starts but my sparkmate interrupts him.

"Take it easy? Take it EASY!? WE DECEPTICONS NEVER HAD TO TAKE IT EASY WHEN WE WERE ON CYBERTRON YOU ALL FLOURISHED WHILE THE REST OF US STARVED, AND BATTLED ONE ANOTHER FOR EVEN A LITTLE SCRAP OF ENERGON! THE ONLY WAY FOR LOWER CLASS TO FLOURISH WAS IF WE JOINED THE ARENA OR LIKE SOME OF US WERE SOLD TO IT DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT!?" Yells my sparkmate and that hit home for me I transform and head to our quarters where I bust out crying and later hear the door open but I don't feel my sparkmate's- then out of nowhere I feel servos servos wrap around me and hold me down then I feel a needle on my neck cables and everything goes dark…

Optimus's POV

"I'm sorry you have to feel that way Megatron but we were living in prosperity a-"

"Is that you were told or were you to blind to see what was happening on the other side. I may be a gladiator of Kaon but I know that struggle Optimus I know very well you were kept in the dark, and this why I ask of you to please mind your own bu-" then he turns his helm sharply as if he were scared and transforms immediately. Me and Roadfire look at one another and transform in our vehicle modes and take off after him and when we reach him we see he is searching for something in his quarters and looks panicked. Then yells, "SOUNDWAVE SEARCH FOR BLACKSTAR ON YOUR SCANNERS NOW!"

"What is going on Megatron?" I ask him with my sparkmate by my side.

"Scraptillians!" they took her the claw marks on the ceiling are different from the insecticons they're shorter.

"If they took her then they are after the other femmes and mechs carrying spark Scarletblood must have told her sparkmate about them and Blackstar," says Roadfire.

I can tell megatron is enraged and punches the wall closest to him and leaves a large dent in it. "WE'LL make them pay," he grits out and takes his leave.

"I still can't believe how much Blackstar and Megatron care for one another because they are more maniacal individually," I hear Roadfire say once Megatron is away.

"I know but at least even decepticons can find a bot to care about," say and hold her close and rub her abdomen and smile just thinking about our little spark. And then I feel something hit my neck cables and I feel dizzy and then I see the same happens to Roadfire and Scraptillians take away and they leave me there helpless then everything goes dark…

"Optimus, Optimus Prime, Optimus!" I hear Ratchet shout and I finally come online and have a huge helm ache and see that I'm in the med bay.

"Roadfire, ROADFIRE!? Where is Roadfire!?" I shout looking frantically for her.

"Easy Optimus you don't want to overexert yourself We'll find Roadfire and Blackstar, we have search teams looking for them," says Ratchet.

"No time get all the carriers in a safe place we need to initiate a full lockdown," I tell Ratchet and he looks at me and nods his helm and the other medics do the same.

Shockwave's POV

My sparkmate was going crazy knowing that Scraptillians have got his sister and Roadfire but mostly his sister.

"Why was no one watching them we know Optimus was with Roadfire but Blackstar to be captured is nearly impossible!" Shouts Starscream.

"I don't believe it how can both Blackstar and Roadfire both be gone?" says a femme named Blastoff she has red and with yellow paint job she looks to be a seeker like my sparkmate only she has more of a smooth exterior than him.

"It's the truth if Blackstar were on her own I would be first to know," says Lord Megatron.

"If she got herself captured then maybe she shouldn't be queen of all Decepticons then says a femme named Airstrike she has a Navy blue paint job with black stripes and that gets my sparkmate furious.

"I know she is more worthy than you'll ever be!" He says and glares at her then her partner Skyscraper he's a burly flier and has Brown and blue paint job comes in front of my sparkmate and gets in his face and glares at him.

Then I step in push him out of the way "BACK OFF!" I yell and push him easily out of the way into his partner Airstrike.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Says Skyscraper getting off his partner. And has his blaster aimed me.

"You are if you thinking you can treat my sparkmate that way!" I yell and point my blaster at him.

"Maybe you should have a tighter leash on him then," he sneers. "That's it!" I think in my head enraged and ready my blaster to fire at him.

"STAND DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Yells Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron," I say.

"You live for know Shockwave," he sneers and puts his blaster away, and goes to his partner.

"That Fragger!" yells my sparkmate through our sparkbond I chuckle at him and he looks at me and says, "Thank you Shockwave." with a cute little blush on his faceplate and looks down.

"You know I would do anything for you my sparkmate," say thru our spark bond and nuzzle him with my helm and hold him close to me and he kisses the side of my helm and wraps his arms with mine and smiles at me.

"Now down to business we are having all Carriers with their sparkmates at all costs, and we are going assemble a small group to infiltrate the nest that the scraptillians have made on cybertron. This will require stealth which is why I'm assigning Cyclone, Soundwave, Silentwalker, Mute, and Dusk. Make sure you all are not spotted," says Lord Megatron. I look at Cyclone and she looks and me we both nod our helms knowing very well she will be looking for both Blackstar, and "Sadly Roadfire to all our disgust," I think in my helm.

"The rest of you are all dismissed!" orders Megatron and he turns to me and Starscream "Shockwave stay behind, along with you as well Starscream."

I swear I see Skyscraper sneer at us and I just clench my fists Starscream puts his servo on my shoulder and asks Megatron, "What is it my lord?"

"I need to know that You will do your outmost importance as to make sure when we have found the hive that you two are the ones to find Blackstar even at the cost of your sparks," Lord Megatron says.

"Of course My Lord You know as well as I that I would not let anything happen to my sister we have been separated for too long I'm not letting it happen again," says Starscream with a look of vengeance in his optics and I nod my helm to Lord megatron.

"Then you are both dismissed," says Lord Megatron.

Scarletblood's POV

"Well now, this is very interesting, wouldn't you say so Blackstar?" I ask her with a sinister smile as I show her the video of her precious sparkmate speaking to her little brother and Shockwave on the data pad that I am carrying. "To bad they don't know that we know all of their plans, and for one of your star pupils to becoming and scout our territory we let's just say my sparkmate won't be to happy with that. Plus We'll be sure to welcome her and those other cons and bots that will be here and give them a warm welcome," say to both her and Roadfire with a smug look.

"I'll kill you if you even thi-" I cut Blackstar off as she tries to fight off her chains.

"Kill! Little ol me now?" I say as I laugh at her and face her and say, "What can you do? you are in no position to making such claims Blackstar Unless you want your sparkling that has Dark energon in their system to die sooner rather than later," and point a to her abdomen, and she stops and just glares at me. "There now isn't that better?" I ask her with a sinister smile.

"You won't get away with this," says Roadfire glaring at me.

"Says the one with a untrustworthy sire," I sneer and laugh as I leave them and go to my sparkmate to report the news.

Time skip…

"Hello my king," I say to him with a bow.

"Hello my queen what do you have to report?" says Darkshadow.

"Well for starters we will be expecting spies any any solar cycle now," I say to him and he has a grim face on.

"Has the security been improved yet?" he asks.

"Indeed it has," I say and lean towards as I wrap my servos around him.

"We could have discussed this through our bond you know that right?" he asks and he puts his servos on my hips and smiles down at me.

"Well aware of it I just missed you," I say and fake a pouty face.

"You know that doesn't work on me right?" he says and leans in closer to kisses me.

"Well that didn't stop you in any way to kiss me," I say and joke with him he looks at me with seductive optics.

"Well shall we take this to our quarters then and power down for a while?" he asks.

"I think that would be a great decision," I say and lead him to our quarters.


	23. Chapter 22

Recap

.

.

.

.

Scarletblood's POV

"Well now, this is very interesting, wouldn't you say so Blackstar?" I ask her with a sinister smile as I show her the video of her precious sparkmate speaking to her little brother and Shockwave on the data pad that I am carrying. "To bad they don't know that we know all of their plans, and for one of your star pupils to becoming and scout our territory we let's just say my sparkmate won't be to happy with that. Plus We'll be sure to welcome her and those other cons and bots that will be here and give them a warm welcome," say to both her and Roadfire with a smug look.

"I'll kill you if you even thi-" I cut Blackstar off as she tries to fight off her chains.

"Kill! Little ol me now?" I say as I laugh at her and face her and say, "What can you do? you are in no position to making such claims Blackstar Unless you want your sparkling that has Dark energon in their system to die sooner rather than later," and point a to her abdomen, and she stops and just glares at me. "There now isn't that better?" I ask her with a sinister smile.

"You won't get away with this," says Roadfire glaring at me.

"Says the one with a untrustworthy sire," I sneer and laugh as I leave them and go to my sparkmate to report the news.

Time skip...

"Hello my king," I say to him with a bow.

"Hello my queen what do you have to report?" says Darkshadow.

"Well for starters we will be expecting spies any any solar cycle now," I say to him and he has a grim face on.

"Has the security been improved yet?" he asks.

"Indeed it has," I say and lean towards as I wrap my servos around him.

"We could have discussed this through our bond you know that right?" he asks and he puts his servos on my hips and smiles down at me.

"Well aware of it I just missed you," I say and fake a pouty face.

"You know that doesn't work on me right?" he says and leans in closer to kisses me.

"Well that didn't stop you in any way to kiss me," I say and joke with him he looks at me with seductive optics.

"Well shall we take this to our quarters then and power down for a while?" he asks.

"I think that would be a great decision," say and lead him to our quarters.

Soundwave's POV

"Anything yet?" I ask Cyclone thru our bond.

"Nothing I can't even find the signal of her sparkling that is within her, I'm worried Soundwave," my sparkmate Cyclone says with sadness in her tone I go to her and her from behind I don't care if the other cons or bots that we are on the mission with think of me I'm worried about her only and she wraps her arms around me as well. I know she is crying under her visor, and she muted the sound so no one would hear her I just hold her tighter.

"WE G... t... SIG... " Says an autobot mech named sleekrider he has a dark red and silver paint job, through the comlink he was breaking up. Striker is with Mute, Nightflash an autobot, and Silentwalker

"Repeat that again striker, we couldn't get that," says and autobot femme named Startjumper through the comlink.

"WE HA... OUN... AAAAAHHHHH!" WE HERE ALL HERE STRIKERS TEAM SCREAM EVEN MUTE!.

"SIR ... WE ... DER... ACK... Scrapt...!" SAYS SILENTWALKER sounding more scared than I ever heard her before.

"Hold on we are on our way," says an autobot mech named Speedrunner.

I get a hold of his shoulder and shake my head.

"We need to help them though we can't just leave them," he says thru tears.

"Soundwave is right, we can't go where they are we need to report back to the bases, and let them know which direction the hive is the scraptillians have already gotten ahold of-" Startjumper never got to finish her words as a metal sword was pierced through her spark.

"After we survive this battle!" says Cyclone using Startjumper's voice and changing her servos to her weapons and her back to me and I get my weapons out as well and send a distress signal to the bases while speedrunner has his back to both me and cyclone joining us in the firing at the Scraptillians that are approaching.

"WE need... a way... out" I say in different voices.

"But how?" asks Speedrunner.

"Laserbeak!" says Cyclone using Speedrunner's voice and giving me an idea. I deploy Laserbeak and have her go to the bases and let them know what has happened. And while still continuing to fire at the Scraptillians as Laserbeak makes her way out and to the bases.

"I hope Laserbeak finds them sooner I don't know how much longer we can hold up on these things," says Speedrunner. That's when I see an opening and pull the two by the arms and we make a runner for the only exit only to meet with more scraptillians and battle our way through this brigade and make our way over to an abandoned building where we can find some cover and stay there for a while.

"Nice going Soundwave I thought we wer-" Cyclone covers his mouth and goes silent and moves her helm to see if they are still following us and removes her servo and walks to the wall and listens to see if the coast is clear and then takes her helm off the wall and nods her helm and gives a clear saying it's alright to talk. "Sorry forgot for a second that we were still being followed," apologizes Speedrunner and looks away he's still looks younger maybe younger than Smokescreen I believe was his name.

"No need you are still young and have a lot to learn I know many young bots and cons have heard this phrase "you'll know when you are older," and it's true the older you get the more knowledge you acquire, try to get acquire as much knowledge as you can as you get older ok," says Cyclone in his his voice and lifts up his helm to look at her and he smiles and nods his helm and wipes his tears away, and has a determined look on.

"OK," he says looks at his scanners and shows us where we are on cybertron, "We are near a solar cycles away to well of allsparks."

"then that... is where ...we'll find them," I say in different recordings we all mpd our helms and make our long journey to the well of allsparks.

King DarkShadow's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY HOW COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED, YOU HAD THEM CORNERED!" I yelled at one of my generals who was incharge of extinguishing Cyclone's spy team. He looks at me and cowers at the tone of my voice in return I behead him then and there and have him sent down so the younglings can finish him off they always were a hungry bunch. I look at the rest of generals, "The rest of you back to work and next one to fail me and the hive will have the same fate, GOT IT!" I order around and they split to their divisions.

"Now how are we going to torture them? I would have loved to get Soundwave to talk and torture his sparkmate Cyclone now that would be fun," says my sparkmate looking quite bored on our throne with a dreamy look and I smirk at her knowing very well she is having enough fun with Roadfire and Blackstar.

"Well you always still have fun torturing Blackstar and Roadfire," I tell her and she looks at me and smiles wickedly.

"That I do, that I do," she say and starts to walk over to me I love this femme she and I are so much a like we love to see our enemies tortured and well when our cho enters the world let's just say things are going to get a lot more interesting...

Predaking's POV

With the capture of the two leaders Sparkmate's they have become more irritable than usual always quarreling and me having to stop them. Just now Megatron had suggested that once they find the place that we storm it and get them back and kill the king and queen so the hive will get out of here. Then Optimus had suggested that we wait and think of a plan so we may be prepared. They were still quarrelling and it was annoying both me and my mate. "ENOUGH!" I yell and slam my servos on the table we were discussing our plan of attack.

"How about we do both," I suggest they both look at me quizzically, and I elaborate more, "The grounders will storm the hive from below while the ones that are able to fly storm it from above. Then the spies that are at the hive will get a map of the whole place, since the scraptillians that are in the hive will be distracted by the fliers and grounders. Then We can find out where they are hiding the queen and king and your sparkmates. While we are at it we can find out where they are also hiding the Ceruvianneenergon, so we can restore Cybertron" I say and they look at me and nod in agreement and that concludes this meeting. "Gosh they can all be so annoying," I think in my helm.


	24. Chapter 23

RECAP

.

.

.

.

.

King DarkShadow's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY HOW COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED, YOU HAD THEM CORNERED!" I yelled at one of my generals who was incharge of extinguishing Cyclone's spy team. He looks at me and cowers at the tone of my voice in return I behead him then and there and have him sent down so the younglings can finish him off they always were a hungry bunch. I look at the rest of generals, "The rest of you back to work and next one to fail me and the hive will have the same fate, GOT IT!" I order around and they split to their divisions.

"Now how are we going to torture them? I would have loved to get Soundwave to talk and torture his sparkmate Cyclone now that would be fun," says my sparkmate looking quite bored on our throne with a dreamy look and I smirk at her knowing very well she is having enough fun with Roadfire and Blackstar.

"Well you always still have fun torturing Blackstar and Roadfire," I tell her and she looks at me and smiles wickedly.

"That I do, that I do," she say and starts to walk over to me I love this femme she and I are so much a like we love to see our enemies tortured and well when our cho enters the world let's just say things are going to get a lot more interesting…

Predaking's POV

With the capture of the two leaders Sparkmate's they have become more irritable than usual always quarreling and me having to stop them. Just now Megatron had suggested that once they find the place that we storm it and get them back and kill the king and queen so the hive will get out of here. Then Optimus had suggested that we wait and think of a plan so we may be prepared. They were still quarrelling and it was annoying both me and my mate. "ENOUGH!" I yell and slam my servos on the table we were discussing our plan of attack.

"How about we do both," I suggest they both look at me quizzically, and I elaborate more, "The grounders will storm the hive from below while the ones that are able to fly storm it from above. Then the spies that are at the hive will get a map of the whole place, since the scraptillians that are in the hive will be distracted by the fliers and grounders. Then We can find out where they are hiding the queen and king and your sparkmates. While we are at it we can find out where they are also hiding the ceruvianne energon, so we can restore Cybertron" I say and they look at me and nod in agreement and that concludes this meeting. "Gosh they can all be so annoying," I think in my helm.

.

.

.

.

Roadfire's POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yell as Scarletblood shocks me with another one of her torture weapons. I feel so weak I can barely keep my optics online. I look to the side of me and see Blackstar has been knocked out that she is stasis at the moment.

"Awe done already Roadfire?" sneers Scarlet with a wicked grin on her face plate, "and here I thought I would get to get some more fun out of YA!" she laughs evilly.

"Queen Scarletblood there is activity on the enemy!" says one of her scouts.

"Sorry ladies but I have some unfinished business to attend to," she says and takes her leave with one of her scouts.

"Is she gone?" asks Blackstar. Onlining her optics I look at her and nod then he takes one of her servos and tries to unlock the chains to her servo.

"What are you trying to do you know that she'll send som-" didn't get to finish as she unlocked one of servos free.

"You were saying?" says Blackstar as she looks at me smugly and does the same to her other servo and goes to free me as well. When I'm free we both try to find some way out of here I look around the dim room and spot a vent on the floor she looks at me and nods her helm and lowers her wings so she would fit in the vent. As we make our way thru it I put the vent back in place so no one would see where we went. And followed Blackstar as she tried to contact anyone from the base but nothing was working.

(LATER cause I feel like it B*****S!) XD XP

We finally find a clearing and make our way to it and as out of the vents we see where we are near the well of allsparks.

"They are trying to create Cybertron into their our image by changing Primus himself," I say shocked out of my mind and find Blackstar in the same situation as me.

"We warn them we need to get ahold of them," says Blackstar looking terrified.

"How we can't even get a fragging signal to them how are we going to warn them?" I ask her then we here huge doors open and lead out 20 Scraptillians flying to the-.

"No," says Blackstar as we see them carrying Ceruvianne Energon down to the well of allsparks without thinking we both follow them and to our distaste we See Scarlet there with her sparkmate.

"Well now that everyone is here let us celebrate our now home world that we will be living on with this Ceruvianne Energon we will be able to bend this world to our command and will!" shouts the king of all Scraptillians with Scarlet next to him smiling evilly. Both Blackstar and I are at a loss of words when KABOOOM! A huge explosion knocks down the scraptillians down except for Scarlet and her mate. They look to the source of the explosion and notice that their more smaller ones surrounding them and they carry the ceruvianne with them and have their followers follow them. Me and blackstar look at one another look to see who had made the explosion and the we see Cyclone and Soundwave pop out with Speedrunner's With them. Me and Blackstar are so happy to see familiar faces. Then I see Cyclone look at Blackstar and she tackles her to the ground with a death grip on her.

Blackstar says,"I've missed you too Cyclone," and hugs her back. I look at speedrunner and he solutes me and says, "Mam it is an honor."

"Please roadfire is fine I tell him with a smile," I say and he just smiles at me I look and Soundwave and he repeats the recorded messages of Optimus my sparkmate and Blackstar's Sparkmate Megatron. I nod my helm and he looks around and starts to get a whole diagram of the whole place and sends to them to someone but I'm guessing it's to the base. He nods his helm to Cyclone and I guess that is our que to bust out of hear.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," says Blackstar.

"You are kidding me right?" I look at her with a furious gaze and she looks at me with a wicked smile.

"We have little time there will be more scraptillians coming any nano-klik," says Cyclone in Blackstar's voice. We all nod and follow Cyclone and soundwave out of the well of allsparks.

We then see Laserbeak and Soundwave looks at us and I see Blackstar Smile wickedly, I know what's happening, "To another savage war we go," I think in my head.


	25. Chapter 24

Recap

.

.

.

.

.

Roadfire's POV

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yell as Scarletblood shocks me with another one of her torture weapons. I feel so weak I can barely keep my optics online. I look to the side of me and see Blackstar has been knocked out that she is stasis at the moment.

"Awe done already Roadfire?" sneers Scarlet with a wicked grin on her face plate, "and here I thought I would get to get some more fun out of YA!" she laughs evilly.

"Queen Scarletblood there is activity on the enemy!" says one of her scouts.

"Sorry ladies but I have some unfinished business to attend to," she says and takes her leave with one of her scouts.

"Is she gone?" asks Blackstar. Onlining her optics I look at her and nod then he takes one of her servos and tries to unlock the chains to her servo.

"What are you trying to do you know that she'll send som-" didn't get to finish as she unlocked one of servos free.

"You were saying?" says Blackstar as she looks at me smugly and does the same to her other servo and goes to free me as well. When I'm free we both try to find some way out of here I look around the dim room and spot a vent on the floor she looks at me and nods her helm and lowers her wings so she would fit in the vent. As we make our way thru it I put the vent back in place so no one would see where we went. And followed Blackstar as she tried to contact anyone from the base but nothing was working.

(LATER cause I feel like it B*****S!) XD XP

We finally find a clearing and make our way to it and as out of the vents we see where we are near the well of allsparks.

"They are trying to create Cybertron into their our image by changing Primus himself," I say shocked out of my mind and find Blackstar in the same situation as me.

"We warn them we need to get ahold of them," says Blackstar looking terrified.

"How we can't even get a fragging signal to them how are we going to warn them?" I ask her then we here huge doors open and lead out 20 Scraptillians flying to the-.

"No," says Blackstar as we see them carrying Ceruvianne Energon down to the well of allsparks without thinking we both follow them and to our distaste we See Scarlet there with her sparkmate.

"Well now that everyone is here let us celebrate our now home world that we will be living on with this Ceruvianne Energon we will be able to bend this world to our command and will!" shouts the king of all Scraptillians with Scarlet next to him smiling evilly. Both Blackstar and I are at a loss of words when KABOOOM! A huge explosion knocks down the scraptillians down except for Scarlet and her mate. They look to the source of the explosion and notice that their more smaller ones surrounding them and they carry the ceruvianne with them and have their followers follow them. Me and blackstar look at one another look to see who had made the explosion and the we see Cyclone and Soundwave pop out with Speedrunners With them. Me and Blackstar are so happy to see familiar faces. Then I see Cyclone look at Blackstar and she tackles her to the ground with a death grip on her.

Blackstar says,"I've missed you too Cyclone," and hugs her back. I look at speedrunner and he solutes me and says, "Mam it is an honor."

"Please roadfire is fine I tell him with a smile," I say and he just smiles at me I look and Soundwave and he repeats the recorded messages of Optimus my sparkmate and Blackstar's Sparkmate Megatron. I nod my helm and he looks around and starts to get a whole diagram of the whole place and sends to them to someone but I'm guessing it's to the base. He nods his helm to Cyclone and I guess that is our que to bust out of hear.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," says Blackstar.

"You are kidding me right?" I look at her with a furious gaze and she looks at me with a wicked smile.

"We have little time there will be more scraptillians coming any nano-klik," says Cyclone in Blackstar's voice. We all nod and follow Cyclone and soundwave out of the well of allsparks.

We then see Laserbeak and Soundwave looks at us and I see Blackstar Smile wickedly, I know what's happening, "To another savage war we go," I think in my head.

Crystal's POV

We are on all servos on deck many medics and nurses are running around everywhere and Optimus and Megatron discussing something that I can't hear in the medic bay area.

"Crystal we need more supplement energons to carriers stat!" says Firejet, as she tries to make as much of the supplement energon as she can and I go to help her with the supplies.

*Time skip*

"Whew finally done," I think in my helm, once the supplement energon was finished we go to where most of the carriers are with their sparklings and soon to be sparklings.

When I hear my twin's voice through our bond that we always had, "CRYSTAL CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" yells my twin.

"AAAHHH!" I shout and and nearly drop all the supplement energon I was carrying and Firejet looks at me like I'm crazy I mouth that it is my twin and she nods her helm. "I read you loud and clear Cyclone what happened? Have you found the hive? How is Blackstar? Did you find her yet?" I ask all the questions through our bond.

"Yes Blackstar is with me along with Soundwave, Speedrunner an autobot, and Roadfire," she says with a little laugh in her voice, "Oh Soundwave wants to say hi as well," she chuckles.

"Hi Crystal! It's me Soundwave!" Says Soundwave enthusiastically, "Tell Megatron and Optimus that we have found their sparkmates. They need to know this and there is more, but we will wait until further notice on what the hive is planning ok," say to her through the bond.

"You got it Soundwave Sis please be careful and tell Blackstar I said hi and she is going to hear it from me when she gets over here," I tell them both.

"No prob sis and please stay vigilant of your surroundings these Scraptillians have eyes and ears everywhere," she says and ends the bond link there.

You ok that seemed to be quite a long conversation Crystal says Firejet.

No time for chit chat we need to tell Megatron and Optimus the news I know!" say and switch my peds to my wheels so I may be able to get to my destination faster and Firejet is chasing after me trying to keep up. Once the supplements are with the carriers I go to find Megatron or Optimus as fast as my wheeled peds can take me. Then I see Optimus still talking with Megatron in the medbay. "Lord Megatron sorry to disrupt your conversation but my twin, Soundwave, and an autobot named Speedrunner have just found Queen Blackstar and Roadfire Prime sir!" I say with a quick bow.

He looks at me surprised but hides it and looks to Optimus and then he tells me, "Let us go to the hive so we may retrieve everyone," he says.

"Soundwave also said that he thinks the Hive is up to something and would report any suspicious activity because he believes the hive is up to something," I say to him.

He nods his helm and has his servo on his chin thinking "Then we will have Both Cyclone and Soundwave scout the area and keep a close eye on those Scraptillians. While Speedrunner leads our sparkmates away from the hive and to the closest base as quickly as possible." says Optimus Prime with Megatron nodding his helm.

"I'll let Cyclone know then right away my lord and sir," I say and take my leave to contact my twin.

Blackstar's POV

As we make our way out of the Hive/Well of allsparks we see Scraptillians scurrying everywhere while Cyclone is talking with her twin and comes out to us.

"Well What's the plan?" asked the autobot named Speedrunner.

"Lord megatron and Optimus Prime have decided that you Speedrunner will lead Roadfire prime and Queen Blakstar to the closest base as soon as possible. As for me and Soundwave we are to scout to scenery and report of any new activity that the scraptillians may be upto, until then good luck to you all" says Cyclone in Speedrunner's voice.

I look at her and shake my helm, "No you bath are coming back I don't care what they have decided you are not going back into that hive!" I yell and feel my spark breaking on the inside "I had to watch her and her twin grow up I raised them! They can't be separated again especially for this long I will not allow it! And Soundwave he's practically like a son to me and Crystal and Cyclone they are like the sparklings I never had!" I think in my helm

"Blackstar-" starts Roadfire

"No Roadfire! They are not going take the sparklings I had -" I was then cut off.

"Blackstar!" Yells Cyclone in her real voice and takes her face mask off and has lubricant leaking from her optics, "I know ok I might not return, but this is my job and You need to let me and my sparkmate do what we need to do. It won't be like how it was for you and your brother I promise and we now know our surroundings and we know stealth thanks to you," She tells me. I look at her I just hug her I don't care what everyone thinks of me both her and her sister are part of my life's work and Soundwave I know if anything had happened to either of them it would kill me.

"I'll protect her Blackstar I promise. I know you are like the carrier we never had, but you need to let us do this we are the most fit for the job and you know it," says Soundwave in his real voice, and has his visor off as well the others are just standing there shocked.

"But but-"I start as I feel Cyclone hug me tight and that is when i feel the tears run down my faceplate and and start crying with her as if it were for the last time. "You best come back you hear me Cyclone, or so help me I will come after you in the afterlife." I say through tearful optics. She nods her helm and takes her leave with Soundwave putting his visor on and leaving with her.

"Where do we go Speedrunner?" I ask turning to him.

"We need to go east that is where the closest base is ma'am," he says.

"Lead the way then," says Roadfire as we leave the well of allsparks.


	26. Chapter 25

RECAP

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blackstar's POV

As we make our way out of the Hive/Well of allsparks we see Scraptillians scurrying everywhere while Cyclone is talking with her twin and comes out to us.

"Well What's the plan?" asked the autobot named Speedrunner.

"Lord megatron and Optimus Prime have decided that you Speedrunner will lead Roadfire prime and Queen Blakstar to the closest base as soon as possible. As for me and Soundwave we are to scout to scenery and report of any new activity that the scraptillians may be upto, until then good luck to you all" says Cyclone in Speedrunner's voice.

I look at her and shake my helm, "No you bath are coming back I don't care what they have decided you are not going back into that hive!" I yell and feel my spark breaking on the inside "I had to watch her and her twin grow up I raised them! They can't be separated again especially for this long I will not allow it! And Soundwave he's practically like a son to me and Crystal and Cyclone they are like the sparklings I never had!" I think in my helm

"Blackstar-" starts Roadfire

"No Roadfire! They are not going take the sparklings I had -" I was then cut off.

"Blackstar!" Yells Cyclone in her real voice and takes her face mask off and has lubricant leaking from her optics, "I know ok I might not return, but this is my job and You need to let me and my sparkmate do what we need to do. It won't be like how it was for you and your brother I promise and we now know our surroundings and we know stealth thanks to you," She tells me. I look at her I just hug her I don't care what everyone thinks of me both her and her sister are part of my life's work and Soundwave I know if anything had happened to either of them it would kill me.

"I'll protect her Blackstar I promise. I know you are like the carrier we never had, but you need to let us do this we are the most fit for the job and you know it," says Soundwave in his real voice, and has his visor off as well the others are just standing there shocked.

"But but-"I start as I feel Cyclone hug me tight and that is when i feel the tears run down my faceplate and and start crying with her as if it were for the last time. "You best come back you hear me Cyclone, or so help me I will come after you in the afterlife." I say through tearful optics. She nods her helm and takes her leave with Soundwave putting his visor on and leaving with her.

"Where do we go Speedrunner?" I ask turning to him.

"We need to go east that is where the closest base is ma'am," he says.

"Lead the way then," says Roadfire as we leave the well of allsparks.

Unknown POV

"Well this is going to get ugly real quick and fast," says a mech that has black and red paint job with black face, a red chest, and black wings and who seems to be as tall as Megatron.

"Well time to make an appearance better late than never if you ask me," says the mech as he makes his way to the base filled with autobots, neutrals, and decepticons and is carrying a mysterious black bag with him.

Megtron's POV

I'm look out at our dead planet and wondering where my sparkmate could be when I hear.

"Megs?" says the voice I've been yearning to hear even though it came out timid I feel her fear.

"Blackstar? Where are you? Are you in the building? I'll be there as soon as I can, just tell me where you are" I say to her through our bond and run.

"I'm fine and so is our sparkling, and yes we just came in through the east wing," she tells me and I transform into my jet and find her being scanned by Crystal.

I transform back to my normal self and run to her and carry her as what humans call bridal style ugh what a weird species.

"My lord please there is absolutely no need for this!" she panics and Crystal looks like she wants to laugh at Blackstar's predicament with Blackstar blushing madly and trying to push me away but I hold her secure.

"There absolutely a need for this I let you out of my sight not even for a second and you disappear there absolutely is no way I'm letting you out of my sight again do you hear me?!" I half yell/shout and she looks away blushing and Crystal looks shocked but then her scanner beeps.

"Well the sparkling is healthy still but you will need more supplement energon now because your reserves are low, so… right this way" says Crystal as she takes her leave and Megatron following her while carrying me. On our way over there I hear. "Blackstar!" and see Starscream running towards us and Shockwave trailing behind him "Oh on…" I think in my helm.

"Will you not let me at least hug my only younger brother I know you don't care for him much but he is apart of my family whether you like it or not," says Blackstar through our mindlink.

"Yes of course so long as he is careful," I say through our link as I put Blackstar down and Starscream hugs her a bit too tight for my liking and they separate.

"It's good to see you in good health Blackstar Starscream has been worried about you nonstop," says Shockwave and I hear Blackstar chuckle.

"You should have more faith in me Starscream. If the pits in Kaon couldn't bring me down what makes you think Scraptillians will?" says Blackstar laughing along with Starscream and myself.

"That is true but we need to be on our way Blackstar," I tell her and she reluctantly nods her helm and says her goodbyes to her kin and follows close behind me to the med bay.

"Thank you Lord Megatron for allowing me to be acquainted with my kin again," I hear Blackstar say and I am thrown off by her words.

"There is no need for such moralities you are my sparkmate and the carrier of our sparkling you do deserve some freedom just please do not make me worry like that again it had left me with many concerns not only for you but also our sparkling," I say as I bend down to kiss her abdomen that now has a small bump that is barely visible, but is still there and my servos on her waist.

"Yes my sparkmate," she says as she touches the top of my helm and holds my gaze. Then we hear a vocalizer clear there throat and see a Crystal holding all the supplements that Blackstar is required to have and hands them to her and takes her leave.

"We are to finish what we started later in our quarters," I say to Blackstar as I bite her sensitive neck cables and hear her moan one of the best sounds I have heard from her yet, other than her screaming my name when we interface.

"My lord it's no fair you know I'm more sensitive now that I am carrying," she complains and I hold her up against the wall because her knees have given out on her.

"Well aware my sweetspark," I whisper it in her audio receptors and she looks at me with those beautiful ruby optics of hers I would sometimes punish Starscream because he reminded me of his sister when I would think about her.

"I don't like that you did that to my brother but I missed you too my sparkmate," says blackstar glaring at me first but then softens her optics and leans up and captures my lips with her and both of our glossa's battling for dominance and her winning in the end. When we part I can't help but get lost in her optics the one cybertronian that captured my ruthless spark and she was stunning to begin with, cunning, swift, intelligent, and compassionate all rolled up into one femme the only femme for me.

"And you are the only mech for me my sweet spark," I hear her say through our bond and I touch our helms together and decided to carry her all the way to our quarters. She didn't fight me like the first time she just laid her helm on my shoulder to recharge as I laid her on our berth and pulled her close to me. "I love this femme so much that I would give up my own spark if it meant for her to live," I think in my helm


	27. Chapter 26

RECAP

.

.

.

.

.

Megtron's POV

I'm look out at our dead planet and wondering where my sparkmate could be when I hear.

"Megs?" says the voice I've been yearning to hear even though it came out timid I feel her fear.

"Blackstar? Where are you? Are you in the building? I'll be there as soon as I can, just tell me where you are" I say to her through our bond and run.

"I'm fine and so is our sparkling, and yes we just came in through the east wing," she tells me and I transform into my jet and find her being scanned by Crystal.

I transform back to my normal self and run to her and carry her as what humans call bridal style ugh what a weird species.

"My lord please there is absolutely no need for this!" she panics and Crystal looks like she wants to laugh at Blackstar's predicament with Blackstar blushing madly and trying to push me away but I hold her secure.

"There absolutely a need for this I let you out of my sight not even for a second and you disappear there absolutely is no way I'm letting you out of my sight again do you hear me?!" I half yell/shout and she looks away blushing and Crystal looks shocked but then her scanner beeps.

"Well the sparkling is healthy still but you will need more supplement energon now because your reserves are low, so… right this way" says Crystal as she takes her leave and Megatron following her while carrying me. On our way over there I hear. "Blackstar!" and see Starscream running towards us and Shockwave trailing behind him "Oh on…" I think in my helm.

"Will you not let me at least hug my only younger brother I know you don't care for him much but he is apart of my family whether you like it or not," says Blackstar through our mindlink.

"Yes of course so long as he is careful," I say through our link as I put Blackstar down and Starscream hugs her a bit too tight for my liking and they separate.

"It's good to see you in good health Blackstar Starscream has been worried about you nonstop," says Shockwave and I hear Blackstar chuckle.

"You should have more faith in me Starscream. If the pits in Kaon couldn't bring me down what makes you think Scraptillians will?" says Blackstar laughing along with Starscream and myself.

"That is true but we need to be on our way Blackstar," I tell her and she reluctantly nods her helm and says her goodbyes to her kin and follows close behind me to the med bay.

"Thank you Lord Megatron for allowing me to be acquainted with my kin again," I hear Blackstar say and I am thrown off by her words.

"There is no need for such moralities you are my sparkmate and the carrier of our sparkling you do deserve some freedom just please do not make me worry like that again it had left me with many concerns not only for you but also our sparkling," I say as I bend down to kiss her abdomen that now has a small bump that is barely visible, but is still there and my servos on her waist.

"Yes my sparkmate," she says as she touches the top of my helm and holds my gaze. Then we hear a vocalizer clear there throat and see a Crystal holding all the supplements that Blackstar is required to have and hands them to her and takes her leave.

"We are to finish what we started later in our quarters," I say to Blackstar as I bite her sensitive neck cables and hear her moan one of the best sounds I have heard from her yet, other than her screaming my name when we interface.

"My lord it's no fair you know I'm more sensitive now that I am carrying," she complains and I hold her up against the wall because her knees have given out on her.

"Well aware my sweetspark," I whisper it in her audio receptors and she looks at me with those beautiful ruby optics of hers I would sometimes punish Starscream because he reminded me of his sister when I would think about her.

"I don't like that you did that to my brother but I missed you too my sparkmate," says blackstar glaring at me first but then softens her optics and leans up and captures my lips with her and both of our glossa's battling for dominance and her winning in the end. When we part I can't help but get lost in her optics the one cybertronian that captured my ruthless spark and she was stunning to begin with, cunning, swift, intelligent, and compassionate all rolled up into one femme the only femme for me.

"And you are the only mech for me my sweet spark," I hear her say through our bond and I touch our helms together and decided to carry her all the way to our quarters. She didn't fight me like the first time she just laid her helm on my shoulder to recharge as I laid her on our berth and pulled her close to me. "I love this femme so much that I would give up my own spark if it meant for her to live," I think in my helm

King Darkshadow's POV

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were planning on trying to take out my hive," I say to the two decepticons kneeling before me beaten to a plump "too bad they can't reach the autobots and decepticons from here," I think in my helm and my sparkmate sneering at them happily.

"You… will never win," says a mech I believe is named Soundwave in different voices.

"You remind me of someone, You wouldn't happen to be related to a mech named Soundcraker? Would you?" I ask as I see his helm shoot up and I know I'm right.

"How-" I cut him off.

"Well you two look a lot alike and well I put two and two together you see your dear relative has something we need something very important and without it we can't make our colony now where is he?" I say to the mech.

"I do not know," he looks down "he left when I was four stellar cycles old," he says.

"Fine then maybe you can contact him through you bond," I say with a sneer he looks at me through his broken face mask and i see his glowing red optic and glares at me

I can't your forcefield that you have is not allowing me to reach any one," he says no longer using the recordings.

"Well that's a shame then, kill the femme," I say with no remorse.

He struggles with the restraints and yells "NOOO!"

BOOOMM! Goes the wall I was next to and I Blackout….

Soundcracker's POV

"What the FRAG! I think in my helm. "By the time I get to the bases I head to Megatron expecting to see my little brother Soundwave, and what do I hear he's on a scouting mission to spy on the scraptillians! What the actual FRAG!" I think in my helm I just set an explosive and see most of the scraptillians down and my younger brother I go to him and I notice a femme that is badly injured I also heard he was with his sparkmate I'm guessing its her. "Damn does my brother know how to pick'em," I think in my helm and carry her with me as well.

I call for a ship and see it coming into view, I get both of them on board and are trying to make our way to the bases together. We are flying through the air and bad news for us I see Armies of Scraptillians flying everywhere they have our ship surrounded.

Shots are fired everywhere! I see many Scraptillians falling but their are still coming towards us. I see ships and Fliers coming towards us.

"Hold on," says an autobot named Wheeljack diving the ship downwards I hold on to my brother and his sparkmate they are both offline.

"HOLY FRAGGING SCRAP!" I yell out at the top of my vocalizer I hear Wheeljack laughing his helm off "Like really?! He is laughing At a time like this!? I think in my helm.

We manage to get away from Scraptillians see that the grounders are already heading out by the time we land and I get off the ship with my brother and his sparkmate I see Wheeljack take off with his comrade named Bulkhead. I'm heading towards the medic bay and spot a medic con she turns her helm to me and drops everything and yells at me to follow her she looks like brother sparkmate but is a grounder. When we find an empty room she coms some bots or cons by the name of Ratchet and Knockout and exchanges a few words with them through the comlink.

"I'm sorry sir but you are going to have leave this a mandatory necessity there are two medical officers that are going to operate on them and I'm going to have ask you to leave," she tries to say to me nicely.

"I'm not going anywhere that is my little brother there I've been away from him for too long and I'm sure as ain't going anywhere sweet stuff," I say to her with a glare she only returns it with more ferocity.

"You think you are the only one with a sibling here my twin sister is in here too next to your younger brother, and if you have no medical experience then you are to leave this room immediately and wait outside until we are done with repairs, AM, I, CLEAR," she says threatening me.

I look at her and say, "Fine," and take my leave as I see two medics enter the room.


	28. Chapter 27

RECAP

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soundcracker's POV

"What the FRAG! I think in my helm. "By the time I get to the bases I head to Megatron expecting to see my little brother Soundwave, and what do I hear he's on a scouting mission to spy on the scraptillians! What the actual FRAG!" I think in my helm I just set an explosive and see most of the scraptillians down and my younger brother I go to him and I notice a femme that is badly injured I also heard he was with his sparkmate I'm guessing its her. "Damn does my brother know how to pick'em," I think in my helm and carry her with me as well.

I call for a ship and see it coming into view, I get both of them on board and are trying to make our way to the bases together. We are flying through the air and bad news for us I see Armies of Scraptillians flying everywhere they have our ship surrounded.

Shots are fired everywhere! I see many Scraptillians falling but their are still coming towards us. I see ships and Fliers coming towards us.

"Hold on," says an autobot named Wheeljack diving the ship downwards I hold on to my brother and his sparkmate they are both offline.

"HOLY FRAGGING SCRAP!" I yell out at the top of my vocalizer I hear Wheeljack laughing his helm off "Like really?! He is laughing At a time like this!? I think in my helm.

We manage to get away from Scraptillians see that the grounders are already heading out by the time we land and I get off the ship with my brother and his sparkmate I see Wheeljack take off with his comrade named Bulkhead. I'm heading towards the medic bay and spot a medic con she turns her helm to me and drops everything and yells at me to follow her she looks like brother sparkmate but is a grounder. When we find an empty room she coms some bots or cons by the name of Ratchet and Knockout and exchanges a few words with them through the comlink.

"I'm sorry sir but you are going to have leave this a mandatory necessity there are two medical officers that are going to operate on them and I'm going to have ask you to leave," she tries to say to me nicely.

"I'm not going anywhere that is my little brother there I've been away from him for too long and I'm sure as ain't going anywhere sweet stuff," I say to her with a glare she only returns it with more ferocity.

"You think you are the only one with a sibling here my twin sister is in here too next to your younger brother, and if you have no medical experience then you are to leave this room immediately and wait outside until we are done with repairs, AM, I, CLEAR," she says threatening me.

I look at her and say, "Fine," and take my leave as I see two medics enter the room.

Wheeljack's POV

"Take that you fraggers!" I yelled as I fired at squadron of Scraptillians.

"Ain't nothing like this huh Jackie!?" yelled my best bud Bulkhead.

"You said it Bulk! You might want to hold onto something I'm going in for a loop!" I yelled at my best bud. Bulkhead hurries toward the empty seat and straps himself in and hangs on for his dear life.

"Woooh hoo!" I yelled as I did a loop and fired at the scraptillians that were chasing us.

"Yeah Jackie!" Yelled my best bud.

"You got some more coming at on your three o'clock," says a femme named Silverbullet through the comlink.

"Awe silver you looking at for me," I say teasing her on the comlink.

"You wish Jackie I just don't want you hurting Bulk," I hear her say.

"Awe come on Silver you know me toughest hide there IS!" yells Bulk as we both fire at Scraptillians.

"Not from what I heard from Jackie." says Silver ratting me out and laughing.

"You said you weren't going tell any other bot Jackie," Bulkhead said accusing to be.

"Well you never said to any other wrecker and besides you're fine," I try to cover up the fact that I told silver and I hear her laughing on the other side of the comlink.

"She is a bot! …. You are so lucky we are firing at these Scraptillians or else I'll be firing at you," he threatens me I just gulp, and slmile wearily at him.

"Go easy on him Bulk I kinda forced the info out of him," says Silver easing Bulk's temper.

"Alright anything for you silver," says Bulk and smirking at me I look at him and give him a death glare. He know about the major crush I've had on Silverbullet, and he even took it up a notch since he want's me to make my move. For the longest time I have not even considered asking her to be my partner even though I want to. "Ugh this is going to be a long war," I think in my helm and keep firing at enemy Scraptillians.

Roadfire's POV

Me and the other Carriers are waiting for our sparkmate's to come back to us, "Primus please bring all our sparkmates to us," I pray to Primus. Blackstar is currently with both of her prodigies and they await the awakening of Cyclone and Soundwave the Fliers and Grounders are at war with the Scraptillians and so the Predacons have also joined in the war when Soundcracker had asked for an audience with all the leaders because what he had carried was Ceruvianne energon in a black bag that he carried with him from the scraptillians and had gone after his younger brother and his sparkmate from what I've heard was Cyclone.

"Roadfire," says Lightningflash as she approaches me.

"Yes Lightningflash?" I ask her with a smile and she looks nervous.

"May I ask you a question?" she says with a nervous smile.

"You already did but you may ask another I say to her with a gentle smile and motioned for her to follow me as she walks beside me.

"Smokescreen has asked me to be his partner ma'am I want to say yes but I'm worried that If I say yes now then he will get hurt ma'am what do you suppose I should do?" she asked me with a timid voice. I was surprised that my little brother would ask Light such a question but was overjoyed to hear it and looked at Light.

Light I am overjoyed that my little brother would think of you that way and war can either bring you closer to one another or tear you down and from experience I know for a fact that this has to be your decision alone if you feel those strong feelings and if not for my brother then you know what to do," I say to her, she looks at me and nods her helm and takes her leave."I hope she knows what she is doing," I think in my helm.


	29. Chapter 28

Roadfire's POV

Me and the other Carriers are waiting for our sparkmate's to come back to us, "Primus please bring all our sparkmates to us," I pray to Primus. Blackstar is currently with both of her prodigies and they await the awakening of Cyclone and Soundwave the Fliers and Grounders are at war with the Scraptillians and so the Predacons have also joined in the war when Soundcracker had asked for an audience with all the leaders because what he had carried was Ceruvianne energon in a black bag that he carried with him from the scraptillians and had gone after his younger brother and his sparkmate from what I've heard was Cyclone.

"Roadfire," says Lightningflash as she approaches me.

"Yes Lightningflash?" I ask her with a smile and she looks nervous.

"May I ask you a question?" she says with a nervous smile.

"You already did but you may ask another I say to her with a gentle smile and motioned for her to follow me as she walks beside me.

"Smokescreen has asked me to be his partner ma'am I want to say yes but I'm worried that If I say yes now then he will get hurt ma'am what do you suppose I should do?" she asked me with a timid voice. I was surprised that my little brother would ask Light such a question but was overjoyed to hear it and looked at Light.

"Light I am overjoyed that my little brother would think of you that way and war can either bring you closer to one another or tear you down and from experience I know for a fact that this has to be your decision alone if you feel those strong feelings and if not for my brother then you know what to do," I say to her, she looks at me and nods her helm and takes her leave."I hope she knows what she is doing," I think in my helm.

Cyclone's POV

Oooo…. My helm feels like it was hit by ship My mind feels awake but my optics don't want to online properly. I try to move my digits but I can't seem to move anything everything hurts me.

"Cyclone…" says a familiar voice.

"Soundwave where are you everything hurts I can't even seem to online my optics either I want to see you my sweetspark where are you?" I ask feeling fear for the first time in my life cycle.

"I can see see you my sweetspark you are next to me in an medical room they had just finished repairing both you and I my love I'm here with you," he voice sounds saddened and then cracks, "… I'm so sorry Cyclone, all of this is my fault, I never s-"

I cut him off and say, "Don't you dare say this is your fault, none of us could've predicted what could've happened to us my love. You did what you thought was best, and so did I. You are never to blame, I love you no matter what, and nothing is going to change that, am I clear," I say in a stern voice through our bong.

"I love you too cyclone," and I feel his servo in my servo I force my optics to online I need to see him even if he has his visor on. As soon as they come on I feel metallic lips on mine and I move my other servo to gently caress his faceplate that is injured and patched up, we both didn't have our visor's on. He feels my servo and looks at me and he can't help but smile at me and I smile at him as well we both give a light laugh. I see Laserbeak on the side still asleep, but I want to hold my sparkmate he must have gotten the same idea because he gets off his medical berth and climbs into mine with me and holds me close.

"I love you Cyclone and nothing is ever going to change that," he says lifting my helm to face him and I get to look at his indigo purple optics.

"And I love you my sweetspark," I say as I lay my helm on his chassis and we fall into recharge. Little did we know there was another con in the room.

Soundcracker's POV

"Well I'll be my brother really has found con to care about and here I thought he would have a difficult time but I guess he has grown up," I think in my helm sadly and leave the medical room.

I see the same femme from before and she looks at me but doesn't say anything and goes inside with a cart full of medical supplies I think her name was Crystal and I can see why her name was Crystal every time she was in the light her armor would sparkle into a white pearl shine.

"She's already taken I hope you know that," says one of the medics that Helped with the operation on both my brother and his sparkmate I believe his name was Knockout..

"And you know this how?" I ask and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Because she is my sparkmate and is carrying my sparklings," he says with pride.

"Wait she is with spark and you said it like she had more than-" I say and look at him in pure shock.

"Yes I did say was having more than one sparkling she is having twins, which ironic since she is a twin herself," he says while getting a scanner.

I hold onto his arm and look at him, "If she is with spark then isn't the other femme in their also… " I say and can't seem to wrap my mind around it.

"He looks at me and nods his helm at my response understanding, and pulls away and enters the room with me following and scans Cyclone at least five times and I see him look at the scanner with a grave expression and nods his helm at me.

"CYCLONE IS WITH SPARK AS WELL!" I think in my helm.


	30. Chapter 29

Note I do not own Transformers only the OC's! Keep Loving the story!

RECAP

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soundcracker's POV

"Well I'll be my brother really has found con to care about and here I thought he would have a difficult time but I guess he has grown up," I think in my helm sadly and leave the medical room.

I see the same femme from before and she looks at me but doesn't say anything and goes inside with a cart full of medical supplies I think her name was Crystal and I can see why her name was Crystal every time she was in the light her armor would sparkle into a white pearl shine.

"She's already taken I hope you know that," says one of the medics that Helped with the operation on both my brother and his sparkmate I believe his name was Knockout..

"And you know this how?" I ask and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Because she is my sparkmate and is carrying my sparklings," he says with pride.

"Wait she is with spark and you said it like she had more than-" I say and look at him in pure shock.

"Yes I did say was having more than one sparkling she is having twins, which ironic since she is a twin herself," he says while getting a scanner.

I hold onto his arm and look at him, "If she is with spark then isn't the other femme in their also… " I say and can't seem to wrap my mind around it.

"He looks at me and nods his helm at my response understanding, and pulls away and enters the room with me following and scans Cyclone at least five times and I see him look at the scanner with a grave expression and nods his helm at me.

"CYCLONE IS WITH SPARK AS WELL!" I think in my helm.

Knockouts POV

"I don't believe what I'm seeing the scanner is showing that Cyclone is with Spark, and it appears she didn't know about it, I think in my helm as I see Crystal running around the medic bay and find all the supplies for a sparkling carrier. And hear a thud behind me only to see Soundcracker faint from shock.

I turn to Crystal again, "Crystal, sweetspark, please, you need to rest, I'll get everything your sister needs when she wakes up, and tell it to her gently you know how you can be with this kind of news I tell her and turns her helm to me quickly and glares daggers at me.

"Fine but don't think that when this is over you are getting any special loving," she says huffing and leaves the medic bay as I shake my helm and prepare the supplement for Cyclone for when she wakes up.

Megatron's POV

"Starscream, you and I will have our brigade fire at the front so we may be able to cover the grounders as they make their way inside the hive!" I order him.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" I hear him say and see him fly off and order his flight brigade to follow mine and I see him fly next to me and we take our fliers and distract the Scraptillians long enough to see Optimus and his fleet of grounders storm the scraptillians hive and make their way in the hive.

"The grounders are in the hive! Let's move!" I give the order and have the the rest of the fleets storm the hive with the grounders.

We make our way through the hive and fire at all Scraptillians and battle our way to the throne room as they call it, "damn pieces of scrap!" I think in my helm.

"Master we have finally have the King and Queen cornered," says Starscream smiling evilly and then Optimus and the other leaders are behind us I ready my blaster to fire at the door when BOOM! I hit the said door, and I feel my vision go blurry as and I see the a Large Scraptillian with a Black and navy blue paint job with Green optics looks down on me with a frown and then faces everyone else and smiles wickedly at them

"Are you looking for little' ol me and here I thought you all would be more of a challenge," he says and sneers at everyone. Then I see a femme Scraptillian she has Long insect wings with spikes a long her arms and helm with black optics and she had a purple and dark red paint job.

She looks and me and extends the spike she has and comes closer to me and stabs it into my spark chamber I look at her and she smiles evilly at she and whispers "Soon you'll be rejoined with you dead Sparkmate and Sparkling I'll be lenient and make sure both their end was quick Lord Megatron," she says and laughs maniacally with the King Smiling and goes towards everyone else and starts battling with everyone.

"No Primus please don't let be the end please be merciful and allow me to see my sparkmate again and sparkling be born please…" I pray to Primus himself and fade into the blackness….

Soundwaves POV

I wake up in the medical bay with Cyclone cuddled up next to me and I think in my helm how can I be so lucky to have her. Then I hear the door to the medical bay swish and in comes Knockout.

"Oh you're awake good now I may be able to discuss the conditions of which you two were left, and maybe spread some light on another subject," he says with a genuine smile at me and then Cyclone sturrs but keeps her optics closed.

I look at Knockout and nod my helm and dare not move so I wouldn't wake up Cyclone because she is not a morning person.

"Yes well you and cyclone have had critical damage and will be but on berth rest for the two vorns, that is all I have to medically but Congratulations are in order for the both of you," says Knockout I look at him quizzically.

"Right neither of you know this, but Cyclone is with spark so congrats you are going to become a sire," he says to me nervously I just stare at him and offline my optics because that is not the kind of news I wanted to know at this moment.

OMG Sorry Megatron I know you all probably hate me but don't worry I have other plans for him, and he won't be gone for long trust me and wow Cyclone and Crystal who would've thought about it huh? oh wait I did! XD XP and poor Blackstar don't worry You all will see her in the next chapter until then BYE! Love you ALL!


	31. Chapter 30

Remember I do not own transformers ! Only OC's XD XP

Recap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Megatron's POV

"Starscream, you and I will have our brigade fire at the front so we may be able to cover the grounders as they make their way inside the hive!" I order him.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" I hear him say and see him fly off and order his flight brigade to follow mine and I see him fly next to me and we take our fliers and distract the Scraptillians long enough to see Optimus and his fleet of grounders storm the scraptillians hive and make their way in the hive.

"The grounders are in the hive! Let's move!" I give the order and have the the rest of the fleets storm the hive with the grounders.

We make our way through the hive and fire at all Scraptillians and battle our way to the throne room as they call it, "damn pieces of scrap!" I think in my helm.

"Master we have finally have the King and Queen cornered," says Starscream smiling evilly and then Optimus and the other leaders are behind us I ready my blaster to fire at the door when BOOM! I hit the said door, and I feel my vision go blurry as and I see the a Large Scraptillian with a Black and navy blue paint job with Green optics looks down on me with a frown and then faces everyone else and smiles wickedly at them

"Are you looking for little' ol me and here I thought you all would be more of a challenge," he says and sneers at everyone. Then I see a femme Scraptillian she has Long insect wings with spikes a long her arms and helm with black optics and she had a purple and dark red paint job.

She looks and me and extends the spike she has and comes closer to me and stabs it into my spark chamber I look at her and she smiles evilly at she and whispers "Soon you'll be rejoined with you dead Sparkmate and Sparkling I'll be lenient and make sure both their end was quick Lord Megatron," she says and laughs maniacally with the King Smiling and goes towards everyone else and starts battling with everyone.

"No Primus please don't let be the end please be merciful and allow me to see my sparkmate again and sparkling be born please…" I pray to Primus himself and fade into the blackness….

Soundwaves POV

I wake up in the medical bay with Cyclone cuddled up next to me and I think in my helm how can I be so lucky to have her. Then I hear the door to the medical bay swish and in comes Knockout.

"Oh you're awake good now I may be able to discuss the conditions of which you two were left, and maybe spread some light on another subject," he says with a genuine smile at me and then Cyclone sturrs but keeps her optics closed.

I look at Knockout and nod my helm and dare not move so I wouldn't wake up Cyclone because she is not a morning person.

"Yes well you and cyclone have had critical damage and will be but on berth rest for the two vorns, that is all I have to medically but Congratulations are in order for the both of you," says Knockout I look at him quizzically.

"Right neither of you know this, but Cyclone is with spark so congrats you are going to become a sire," he says to me nervously I just stare at him and offline my optics because that is not the kind of news I wanted to know at this moment.

Yup not dead just remember I do not own Transformers just my OC's GOT IT! and enjoy the story

Blackstar's POV

As I'm with Roadfire and Crystal, Crystal has just told both of us wonderful news of her and her twin Cyclone are with Spark. I couldn't be happier for the both of them.

"So have any of you thought of any designations for your sparklings?" Crystal asks both of us.

"Me and Optimus have thought of two designations if it were a mech or femme," says Roadfire. So far both me and Roadfire have come to agreeable terms just not terrific terms we still lash out at one another every now and then, but it is sustained… for now at least.

"Oh? And what designations have you two come up with?" asks Crystal getting all excited. I know how she gets when she hears what carriers have thought about the designations any way.

Well she never got to start as I interrupt her, "AAAHHHH!" I yell and drop to the floor clutching my sparkchamber. I shock Crystal and Roadfire and a few other Carriers as they look at me with worry. I feel immense pain in my sparkchamber I can't explain it, but I feel as if a piece of me is lost. I try to contact Megatron thinking the worst for his well being, and then I realize I can't feel his presence with through our bond and pain continues for another five clicks and then it's gone and I feel empty inside. That's when I feel lubricant falling from my optics and realize I'm crying, and look towards Crystal and Roadfire. Crystal knows what happened and she breakdown with me as I cry for my lost spark my sparkmate Megatron and Every con looks at us and bows their helms in respect for their once leader.

"I'm sorry Blackstar you have my condolences," says Roadfire through tearful optics and bows her helm to me.

I look around and hold me helm up high, "We are going to make those things pay, I say to Crystal and Roadfire.

I look to all the Autobots, neutrals, and decepticons, "Those things have outlived their stay here on our planet, this our home! We've lived here, we were raised here, and it may not be the prettiest, but we can make it that way yet again! I know we may never forget, what has happened to us in the past no one can ever forget, but if want a future not only for yourself but for our future sparklings then we need to stand together as a race and not divided into sections like it was back then I know it is difficult but please I implore you to think not of the past, or of who, or what you were, please think of your future for the peace that may be achieved if you wish it then it may be so," I say to my fellow cons, and allies. They all nod their helm to each other and many scream or shout in approval and see many transform to join the battle I see the earlier carriers come and join me and so does Roadfire and her earlier carriers as well. The ones that are in their second or third trimester are staying behind.

I fly towards the battle knowing what is going to go down, "They messed with with the wrong femme and we are going to make them pay," I think in my helm.

This going to be one hell of a fight! XD XP and Scraptillians beware You thought Megatron was bad wait till you meet Blackstar. LOLE= Laughing out Loud Evilly XD XP

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! XD XD XD Please review on what you thought! XD XD XD


	32. Chapter 31

Yup not dead just remember I do not own Transformers just my OC's GOT IT! and enjoy the story

Blackstar's POV

As I'm with Roadfire and Crystal, Crystal has just told both of us wonderful news of her and her twin Cyclone are with Spark. I couldn't be happier for the both of them.

"So have any of you thought of any designations for your sparklings?" Crystal asks both of us.

"Me and Optimus have thought of two designations if it were a mech or femme," says Roadfire. So far both me and Roadfire have come to agreeable terms just not terrific terms we still lash out at one another every now and then, but it is sustained… for now at least.

"Oh? And what designations have you two come up with?" asks Crystal getting all excited. I know how she gets when she hears what carriers have thought about the designations any way.

Well she never got to start as I interrupt her, "AAAHHHH!" I yell and drop to the floor clutching my sparkchamber. I shock Crystal and Roadfire and a few other Carriers as they look at me with worry. I feel immense pain in my sparkchamber I can't explain it, but I feel as if a piece of me is lost. I try to contact Megatron thinking the worst for his well being, and then I realize I can't feel his presence with through our bond and pain continues for another five clicks and then it's gone and I feel empty inside. That's when I feel lubricant falling from my optics and realize I'm crying, and look towards Crystal and Roadfire. Crystal knows what happened and she breakdown with me as I cry for my lost spark my sparkmate Megatron and Every con looks at us and bows their helms in respect for their once leader.

"I'm sorry Blackstar you have my condolences," says Roadfire through tearful optics and bows her helm to me.

I look around and hold me helm up high, "We are going to make those things pay, I say to Crystal and Roadfire.

I look to all the Autobots, neutrals, and decepticons, "Those things have outlived their stay here on our planet, this our home! We've lived here, we were raised here, and it may not be the prettiest, but we can make it that way yet again! I know we may never forget, what has happened to us in the past no one can ever forget, but if want a future not only for yourself but for our future sparklings then we need to stand together as a race and not divided into sections like it was back then I know it is difficult but please I implore you to think not of the past, or of who, or what you were, please think of your future for the peace that may be achieved if you wish it then it may be so," I say to my fellow cons, and allies. They all nod their helm to each other and many scream or shout in approval and see many transform to join the battle I see the earlier carriers come and join me and so does Roadfire and her earlier carriers as well. The ones that are in their second or third trimester are staying behind.

I fly towards the battle knowing what is going to go down, "They messed with the wrong femme and we are going to make them pay,"I think in my helm.

Megtron's POV

I'm in a daze and I can't see where I am everything is dark

"Megatron… Megatron…" says a masculine voice I look around me and see. *gasp*

"Unicron!" I say shocked.

"Megatron do you know why you are here," says a femme who looks like… Primus…

"Indeed I am Primus herself I don't know why you all thought I was a mech, it's a little offensive" she says.

*Note that I know Primus himself is a mech but I like the thought of having him be a femme better for other reasons. XD XP*

"Oh please you are always aft hurt every time some bot or con comes here to receive judgment," says Unicron.

"Be lucky I let you even join this Unicron you know as well as I do that I certainly don't Scraptillians on Cybertron we would have to deal with their creator Scrapsilla," she says.

"That wretched femme is already on her way and I'd rather noth deal with her either," I hear unicron growl out and look away from Primus.

"Well then down to business shall we," she says to him with a smile and he gives a grunt in approval.

"Why am I here?" I ask both of them.

"You are in the void it is where both bots and cons and neutrals come when ask for one last wish to see the on they care about you should be dead your spark was extinguished, but yet here you are barely even alive and don't worry about time every click there is jour here," she says.

"You are here to receive judgment and if you pass judgement then you may see your sparkmate yet again with the sparkling she bears," says Unicron and he smiles down at me.

"And if not?" I ask him he looks at me with a grave look.

"You will join the well of allsparks and never see them again until they parted from your world as well," he tells me.

I look at him and nod my helm. "So when do we begin?" I ask them both Primus smile at me kindly while Unicron smiles evilly.

Optimus's POV

"I don't believe what I am seeing Megatron gone with just one strike from Scarletblood I look to the King and he says, "So who's next?" As he extends his claws even more I take the star saber out and start battling with him and the other try to take down his evil queen.

"You know you can't beat me Optimus If megatron couldn't beat my lovely queen what makes you think that you can beat me!?" He yells questionably at me with a sinister smile and lunges at me again but not before he is tackled on the side by Predaking himself.

"Don't even think about it!" Yells Predaking and his mate Saphire is by his side ready to defend her mate.

"You'll regret that," The king says and summons his armies to attack us and I see Starscream fire his missiles at the King while he is dodging the fires from Scraptillians and Shockwave in his cybertronian tank form firing at the Scraptillians that are firing at us.

We are soon over ridden and we are all taken as prisoners the King comes to me and says, "I told you You'll regret it and now here you all are and soon your-"

He never got to finish as a missile was shot at him and the king's body get knocked across the floor and is too weak to get up. I look over to where the shot was fired and see Blackstar with Roadfire and a few of the other carriers, and they start to fire at the Scraptillians that when I see the few sparkmates break free of their predecessors and run to battle with their Sparkmates. Scarletblood is battling with Blackstar and Roadfire comes to me and throws her arms around me and I wraps my servos around her as well and go to battle with my allies.

Blackstar's POV

"You will pay for killing my Sparkmate Scarlet now I'm going to return the favor," I say to her in a fierce voice and start to lash out my sword to her and she tries to keep up with my movement put falls to the ground I ready my sword to strike again but I'm hit in the back by a gunfire and fall to the ground clutching my arm only to find it missing and energon pooling around me as I bleed out. I see the fire came from the King.

"Don't even think about it," he tells me and readies his gun only to be stopped as a long silver sword strikes him from behind and goes all the way up to split half of him and helm as well.

"Retreat everyone to the mother ship!" Yells Scarlet and all the Scraptillians scurry and run away everyone shouts in joy over their victory and I look to see my savior as I get up only to be met with familiar red optics.

"Megatron?" I say through tearful Optics he looks different like big time his spike that he once had before are now more defined and longer sharper with a little more purple and more intimidating .

"My name is no longer Megatron my sweetspark from now on I will be known as Galvatron," he says wraps me in his servos. I don't care what you call him I lean up and kiss him and he kisses back and carries my bridal style and twirls me around I can't help but feel our old bond whole again, and kiss him more as I see that everyone is in a state of shock.

"We have much to discuss Optimus," says my sparkmate.

"Indeed we do," says Optimus with a proud smile.

OMG gosh I know Megatron is now Galvatron and so ya love hate don't matter it is my story anyway! XD XP


	33. Chapter 32

Just wanted to thank you all for reading my story!!!!!!

And you all can be sure that there will be a sequel and it will have to Roadfire's and Blackstar's Sparkling! XD XD XP XP

Let me know what gender's you want the sparkling's to be thanks love you all BYE until next time! XD XD XP XP XP


	34. The Sequel is Out!!!

Hello my lovely's I have just posted the new story for the sparkling of Galvatron/Megatron and Optimus Prime who are paired up with my OC's Blackstar and Roadfire Note that the sequel to the story is Rated "M"! You all have been warned, and well take a look.


End file.
